The Right Pebble
by Draechaeli
Summary: postseries The Shicinintai have been reincarnated, and find themselves at ends, like they have unfinished business. Bankotsu is slowly bringing them together. BanJa, SuiKikyou
1. Ichi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters, welcome to the wonderful (and addicting) world of Fanfiction!

Warning: Bankotsu is a guy (and 14 in the ficcy in the beginning), Jakotsu is also a guy (and 18 in this ficcy in the beginning). So if you didn't know **this fic contains at least SHOUNEN-AI (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys). **And throw me one for **Pedophile **since Bankotsu is under aged in our time. Oh and **Necrophilia **since Kikyou is dead.

Author's Note: So I'm starting another fic… so I'm basically starting this because I exhausted all the sites for Ban/Ja stuff except MM .org so I had to search hundreds of pages to find a story and the first I find with either Ban or Ja was a Bankotsu/Sango/Kouga ( :shivers: I'm sorry I don't like threesomes) but sadly under the criteria that I searched no Bankotsu/Jakotsu :pouts: so I'm writing this now, it was sorta inevitable (but the sooner the better ne?). So yes it is post-series and the Shichinin-tai have been reincarnated and it's kind of confusing and all but I wanted a Shichinin-tai story that involved the Inu-Yasha-tachi. Oke! So pairings in order of most used Bankotsu/Jakotsu, Suikotsu/Kikyou, Mukotsu/random girl he forces (but we all know they die before he gets some), Inu-Yasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Sesshou-Maru/Rin, Kouga/Ayame. Yes and since they are reincarnated their lives are a bit different like Kyoukotsu isn't quite so big, and Genkotsu isn't quite so metal/big, don't like it? Don't read! Well Happy Reading!

Na

The Right Pebble

_If you do not learn from the past you are doomed to repeat it. But every pebble moved and every word said could change the outcome of the future. So must you really learn from the past or just move the right pebble?_

Chaputa-ichi

The waning crescent shined dimly down the dark streets as a lone figure took a walk, since he did not feel like going to sleep in the inn that he was currently staying in. Raven hair hung pleated over his shoulder as he played with the end precariously, he'd throw it over his shoulder but his rather large weapon would inhibit the natural movement of the hair. Like he often did on his first night in a village he'd think about his past and how he got there.

He always had dreams, dreams of ushitora and a boy a little bit older than he was now. The boy was strong and wielded a weapon like his; he was a leader of a band of mercenaries the Shichinin-tai, _Bankotsu_. He had always had these dreams of bloody battles and the six other teammates of Bankotsu, ever since he could remember. It was even said that the Shichinin-tai had been resurrected thirteen years ago; he was but a baby than recently celebrating his first birthday. His family was thrown into a panic because at the same time he was thrown into a death-like sleep (coma) and had he awoken a few days later his bed would be on his nose. He would just shrug it off, Bankotsu was his hero though although it seemed to be a more subconscious thing, but still there.

Two years ago when he was only twelve, his sword smith of a father pushed him out the door with his rather large sword. Bandits raided their small village and he was told to run, which he did… at first. He couldn't be a coward so he turned back to help. The first thing he saw was his fathers severed head impaled on a old dull pike sticking haphazardly out of the ground, a distorted look etched for eternity on his face. Suddenly the world seemed quiet as warm blood trickled slowly to the pool on the ground the plinking seemingly extra loud in his ears. Entering his hut following the trail of blood the young boy was horrified to see the multiple rape of his very own mother, his sister already dead bruises already showing on her naked torso. When his mother's neck snapped so did he… hefting his large weapon he killed the three bandits in his home and afterwards killed the dozen or so bandits that were in other houses in his small village. It was never the blood that bothered him, but the rape, he had even walked in and witnessed the rape of his two year old neighbor. So he killed them all, and in doing so claimed a nomadic life-style for himself.

A cool breeze blew by the boy running fingers through his bangs and bringing the sounds of scuffling feet and feminine whimpering, the sounds of rape. He could not stand rape, rapists died no matter what they died. He never cared who lived or died, but rapists died.

Swiftly moving towards the sounds using the shadows for cover, the boy came along a particularly shrouded narrow way between two buildings there were about three men grabbing at a figure on the ground. The grounded figure's pale porcelain skin and light pink yukata shown across the black as it whimpered, "_Mutter bitte! Nicht mehr Mutter... vergift mich aber nicht mehr! _" (Mother please! No more mother... poison me but no more!).

The boy couldn't understand a word that was spoken but he knew it was a plead, so in one slick move moon light reflected off a slightly bloodied blade as three heads rolled to the ground followed by the thunks of their carriers a few seconds latter, not a bloody as he would have liked but to save someone from rape was worth it.

Moving closer to the shaking mass on the ground the boy kicked a body out of the way, sticking the tip of his sword upright into the ground, and bent down to see the figure better. Their yukata was ripped precariously open and the boy realized at once that it was in fact a boy that he had saved. Either way he needed to help this figure he felt drawn to him.

Placing a gentle hand on the man's half clothed shoulder, he whispered gently, "Oi, my name is Chiaki, those men are dead now. Are you all right? What happened?"

There was a startled gasp as the whimpers stopped and the man looked up into Chiaki's blue eyes. Than the eyes seemed to cloud over as the black orbs gazed at the dead bodies. He growled lowly and quickly as if in the blink of an eye was on his feet and through a side door. A confused Chiaki starred at the place that the man once was and than rose to his feet he stepped toward the door that was left ajar and saw a dimly lit room with a low table in the center.

Something flickered in the candle light as the sound of metal brushing metal filled the air. Chiaki looked at the man he had saved as he stood a meter into the room a sword slung over his shoulder breathing heavily. Warm blood pooled and stained the floor crimson as Chiaki saw the barely discernable bodies a similar pink yukata proved that one was at least female, or like Chiaki's new friend.

The man turned towards his savior and dropped his blade before stumbling and falling haphazardly into the braided boy's arms unconscious. Chiaki quickly assessed what happened he saved this man from rape, and than he killed at least five people and is now passed out in his arms, he figured a bath and perhaps some food when he wakes would be good.

The boy looked around and figuring that since the man's house was so large and a bit away from the rest of the village that the chances they had a private hot spring were rather good. Shifting slightly Chiaki was able to get a good grip on the taller and surprisingly light body in his arms. Walking towards the back of the house Chiaki was relieved that there was indeed a hot spring enclosed by woven tan screens.

Moving aside the screens, Chiaki entered and gently placed the older man down before quickly closing the screen again. Chiaki than took a good look at the man and noticed that with or without the woman's clothing the man was beautiful, his hair was being kept up in an elegant clip a blue butterfly, a few strands had come loose and it showed Chiaki that the hair that was twisted was rather long. His lips had been painted and than smudged, Chiaki didn't want to think how exactly that happened. Realizing that he could not bathe the man in his clothes Chiaki made short work of undressing the both of them, the man's fair skin was stained with blood and on his were bruises that ranged from yellow to a deep black-violet, accompanied by fingernail scratched all along his hips and thighs. Chiaki cringed at the sight, gently picking up the man and walking into the water.

Chiaki settled the man against his chest his long hair floating along the top of the water. He than reached over for the bathing oils when there was a loud gasp and the body in his arms sunk a bit Chiaki immediately tightening his hold to keep the raven haired man's chest and head above water.

Black eyes shot open as panic seized the man, "_Nien… nein…_" (No…no…).

"Oi, it's me, Chiaki. I'm just going to wash the blood off of you and than we'll get you something to eat, O-ke-? Now do you speak Nihongo? Can you tell me what happened?" said Chiaki gently; he remembered caring for the two year old rape victim like this before. Before dropping her off in the next village they came across, sadly though she became mute and was weary of a mans touch.

"… hai… don't drown me!" cried the man, trying to get a grip on the edge of something, anything solid.

Chiaki was berating himself, why was he bathing this stranger? In the pit of his soul Chiaki seemed to recognize the man, he was reminded so much of his dreams, of _Jakotsu. _Yes that was it, that's what propelled him to help the man, "It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just trying to help. Could you tell me your name please?"

The man shook his head, "Hans… I don't want to be Hans anymore."

Blue eyes laughed, "That's all right. Do you have any names you like?" Hans shook his head, "Can I give you a name?"

Black eyes turned to meet blue and the water sloshed a bit around the bodies, there was hope and appraisal in those eyes, he nodded weakly, and Chiaki continued, "I have a reoccurring dream and you remind me of a person from those dreams. Jakotsu, is Jakotsu o-ke-?" Hans nodded again, "O-ke- so can you please tell me what happened while I remove this blood and clean the beautiful hair of yours?"

"_Oke, Mutter _hates me! Since I liked guys _Mutter _she_… _said I had to look like a girl. When I was little she tried to drown me here but Chichi stopped her and than _Mutter_ killed him, and… and… _sie… sie_… doesn't allow me to eat often and forces me to… to have sex with her, and it hurts 'cause I don't want it and then tonight she gave me to those men… and…you saved me." Jakotsu trailed off body raking with sobs. (Oke okay (it's Swiss-German but I don't know it in High-German, I'm trying my best to stick with High-German. And by this in no way am I saying that German woman are raping murderers) Mutter mother, sie she).

Chiaki was to put it simply shocked, he thought that a woman rapist was hard to do, and impossible even but Jakotsu was living proof and if Chiaki hadn't saved him than he would have had neither sex to turn for comfort. Chiaki tried to not let it bother him as he rinsed out Jakotsu's hair.

When he was done; Chiaki helped to stand Jakotsu up, "Let's get out of here, can you walk?"

Jakotsu tried to take a step away but stumbled, before he could fall into the water Chiaki grabbed his arm and supported the boy as they both exited the spring. Chiaki gently lowered the raven eyed teen down on a bench and than turned to retrieve their clothes. Chiaki quickly dressed and picked up Jakotsu's bloodied yukata. He slowly returned to the older boy offering the soiled yukata, "I don't know if you want to put this back on or not, I'd offer you my clothes but they are a bit small for you."

The boy watched as his new friend removed a couple towels, he wrapped one around his hair and the other around his body. Chiaki watched in a morbid fascination as everything the boy did was done in a ghost like precision like he wasn't even there. Jakotsu stared straight ahead looking into the pool of water where the steam rose and clung thickly in the air. He mumbled, "Ano… I have this same dream a lot… there is a boy you remind me of, may I call you by that name?"

The words were quiet and almost unheard but Chiaki smiled, "Of course Jakotsu, what is my new name?"

"_Bankotsu no Oo-aniki,_" meekly replied Jakotsu.

Bankotsu's smile grew, "How about you go get some new clothes and I'll get my sword, then meet me out front and we'll spend the night in the room I rented at the inn, o-ke-?"

Jakotsu nodded hugging the towel to him he stood on wobbly feet and slowly made it for the door to the house and disappeared into the ever candle lit house. Bankotsu watched for a moment and than turned to exit the way he had come in carrying Jakotsu.

Back in the narrow way, Bankotsu made sure to avoid to cool coagulating blood, he knew the insects would soon find this fresh flesh and it would decay, but not until long after the bodies were discovered. He would hide Jakotsu for tonight and the next day and either they would depart the town when the moon is high or Bankotsu would leave Jakotsu here. Picking his large sword what was it called in his dream? _Banryuu. _ Ripping off the least bloodied shirt of Jakotsu's attackers, he quickly but meticulously cleaned Banryuu, he had to hurry he would properly clean and shine later. Sheathing Banryuu, Bankotsu began to walk towards the front of the house where he assumed Jakotsu would be.

Blue eyes caught something shinning in the low light flooding from the ever open side door glancing around the room his gaze fell once more to the small chunks of flesh and the occasional half a face. There was one complete severed head a foreigner with sandy blonde hair and wide bright blue eyes. Those eyes held something besides the fright of the inevitable end that endowed all the other eyes Bankotsu had seen in the room. These eyes were shocked, not for the death but the bringer of it. Bankotsu broke the gaze with the head and turned to leave, when his original distraction blinked at him from the thresh hold of the building.

The large sword that Jakotsu used to kill these people, gripping the slightly soiled cloth that cleaned Banryuu, tighter in his hand Bankotsu picked up the new blade and saw its secrets. It wasn't one blade, nor two, but a lot more too many to count in such a short time. Carefully separating the blades to clean, blue eyes widened to see that the blades were basically clean. He knew no one had cleaned it when they left it so how? Glancing around the room suspiciously looking for any survivors who wouldn't be, Bankotsu took in the blood spatter on the walls and something clicked; the speed the blades moved flicked off most of the blood the rest left to be cleaned by the true wielder, Jakotsu. Seeing the discarded sheath nearby Bankotsu quickly sheathed the second sword and ran outside and out front.

The grinning sliver in the sky, bathed the tall figure in light a fresh pale rose colored yukata adorned with sage green almost lotus like print, hiked up one knee most likely for running purposes shown almost ethereal in the shadowed still black hair twisted in a bun and clipped with a blue hair pin toped the pale skin and painted lips. In each of his slacked arms held the reigns of two horses saddled, with a pack most likely of food. On one horse was a regular pack of clothes and necessities. Had he really taken so long that Jakotsu was able to prepare horses?

"Jakotsu… let's go," chided Bankotsu taking the reigns from one of the horses and walking down the rode, it wasn't long until the tired body of Jakotsu followed, much to Bankotsu's relief.

It wasn't long until they had reached the inn both boys opted to leave the horses saddled in the stable before silently retiring to Bankotsu's paid room. Lighting a singe low candle Bankotsu gently placed the two swords in the corner and turned to see that Jakotsu had made his bed and was lying on the floor near the futon.

"Jakotsu you can't sleep on the floor and with your hair up and face paints on!" said Bankotsu.

Jakotsu moaned, "Mou, Oo-aniki! I always sleep on the floor and if I take my hair down it will be knotted in the morning!"

Nearly the same sentence and picture flashed before Bankotsu's eyes as he retrieved the wash basin and brought it to the bedside. Kneeling down by Jakotsu's head he rang out the little cloth and gently washed Jakotsu's face when he came to the face paint on his lips he had to press harder and fight the stubborn teen that kept turning his head. Finely after much fuss Bankotsu dubbed Jakotsu clean enough to sleep.

"Now where is your hair brush?" asked Bankotsu, his friend lazily pointed at the pack that he brought with him. Bankotsu flipped his braid over his shoulder and then began to riffle through the bag at the bottom of the bag under a couple identical pink yukata; a couple lantern light yellow yukata with some pale green design and at the bottom of the bag was some more face paint and soft bristle silver hair brush. Bankotsu removed the hair brush and sat behind Jakotsu.

Carefully not to scare the cross-dresser Bankotsu propped the boy on his raised knees and than carefully took out the clip of still damp hair. Onyx locks tumbled limply down the boy's back. Bankotsu marveled at the feel of the hair as it flowed through hands and brush, he wished his hair was like Jakotsu's. Putting the brush aside he quickly with muscle memory trained arms pleated the obsidian tresses. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his spare hair tie and quickly bound the end of the braid.

Catching his shoulders with his right arm Bankotsu moved to Jakotsu's left and scooped the taller boy up placing him on the futon. For his first time sleeping on a futon. As soon as he touched the sheets Jakotsu turned his back to Bankotsu and the younger boy began to back away to sleep on the floor, when he was halted by a whisper, "_Bleib_…_bitte…_" (Stay… please…). Bankotsu wasn't quite sure what was said but it sounded like a desperate demand turned plea and he turned back around to lay on the edge of the futon, facing Jakotsu, covering them both with the blankets. His left hand moved cautiously to the back of his new found friend and rubbed it gently. Jakotsu let out a shuttering sigh and relaxed under the calm persuasion.

Bankotsu awoke late the next morning the first thing he noticed was that there was somebody on him. Not next to him, but on him. He lifted the covers to see for himself, Jakotsu's head lay on his chest, fright arm gripping Bankotsu's own left forearm, and right legs tangled together. Bankotsu sighed he should have known Jakotsu to be the affectionate cuddling type. But than again he doesn't think of such things he is only fourteen.

Carefully extracting himself from the older boy, Bankotsu made his way down to the common room to get breakfast. The inn keeper stopped him about half way there, "How are you this morning sir?"

"I'm fine I was wondering if I may get some breakfast," replied Bankotsu.

"Ara, hai I can have it brought to your room if you would like."

Bankotsu shook his head, "Iie, that's fine I'm already up. But I would like to eat in my room. Could I have a plate of whatever you're serving and a bowl of broth and rice?"

"Hai, of course," said the inn keeper he turned to tell the kitchen the order and Bankotsu followed.

Once there was nothing left the inn keeper could do in the kitchen he turned to leave. Bankotsu stopped him, "I'll be leaving early tomorrow morning, I like to leave before people are awake in the cool temperature of pre-dawn, so you wont see me tomorrow, is that all right? I'll be quiet." The inn keeper just nodded his bald head and left the kitchen.

Bankotsu entered his room and closed the door quickly placing the plates down near the sleeping Jakotsu. The younger boy was tempted to eat his meal first but than again Jakotsu needed his meal more. Abandoning breakfast he moved closer towards his sleeping friend reaching a hand out and shaking the older boy's shoulder.

"Wake up Jakotsu, breakfast," said Bankotsu.

Jakotsu mumbled and rolled away from his savior barely mumbling, "_Frühstück_?" (Breakfast?)

"Hai, Froohstoock," replied Bankotsu hesitantly.

"But I'm not allowed to have Frühstück," groaned Jakotsu as he covered his head with a blanket.

Bankotsu growled and removed the blanket from Jakotsu, "Yes you are and you are going to wake up and eat your Frühstück, or I'll make you. You can go back to sleep afterwards."

Jakotsu lazily sat up on the bedding and looked towards Bankotsu who was now holding out a steaming bowl of golden liquid and rice. Jakotsu took the bowl with shaky hands and slowly sipped at it, as to not upset his stomach. Once Bankotsu was sure Jakotsu was all right he dug into his own food and finished it off in mere minutes.

"Aniki I cannot eat anymore," said Jakotsu shyly. Bankotsu took the bowl from him and looked inside to see that none of the rice was eaten and only a fourth of the broth was gone. For a start it was good since Jakotsu was not used to Frühstück. Bankotsu finished off the food and than moved to sit behind Jakotsu lowering the older boy so his head rested in Bankotsu's lap.

Bankotsu brushed the bangs away from Jakotsu's face, "When do you usually eat Jakotsu?"

"Midday meal," was the quiet reply.

"Would you wake up easier if I spoke your other language?"

Jakotsu giggled, "Well _Deutsch_… ano… doitsugo seems easier at late nights and early mornings so I guess. Just say _'Wach auf!' _it means wake up." (German).

"Wach auf, o-ke- I got it. I'm going to leave this village tonight Jakotsu."

"Really Oo-aniki?"

"Hai, do you want to come with me?"

Jakotsu smiled, "Hai Bankotsu no Oo-aniki."

"Go to sleep, I'll wake you for your next meal, broth with rice again?"

"Hai."

Jakotsu slept for most of the day only waking to Bankotsu's "Wach auf…ano… food" Jakotsu was able to finish his midday meal but dinner was not much better than Frühstück. Bankotsu was just happy he was resting and eating. In the middle of the night Jakotsu was woken for the last time. He meticulously did his hair "properly" and put on the red lip paint before the two boys slipped easily into the night.

Author's Note: I hope you like it. Basically every member of the Shichinin-tai went into the comatose death-like sleep when they were resurrected and they all have a strong since to be with each other. And in no way am I saying that German's are murdering rapists! I just thought it be cool (and piss Renkotsu off) if Jakotsu could speak two languages and if Bankotsu could understand a bunch. Suikotsu will show up in a chapter or two. Well tell me what you think good or bad?

Na


	2. Ni

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters, welcome to the wonderful (and addicting) world of Fanfiction!

Warning: Bankotsu is a guy (and 14 in the ficcy in the beginning), Jakotsu is also a guy (and 18 in this ficcy in the beginning). So if you didn't know **this fic contains at least SHOUNEN-AI (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys). **And throw me one for **Pedophile **since Bankotsu is under aged in our time. Oh and **Necrophilia **since Kikyou is dead. **Cannibalism, **because Kyoukotsu will eat anything including humans.

Author's Note: **IPT (FF .net): **Thanks but what is a "Hedwig"?

I'm sorry if the first chappie felt rushed I originally wanted a lot more in the first chap but then realized it wouldn't happen within a week of Ban and Ja being together. So yes sorry, I hope this chap doesn't seem rushed.

"_Deutsch" _means Jakotsu's speaking German

"Deutsch" means Jakotsu or Bankotsu is speaking German (and both understand it) Bankotsu will only know key words and a few phrases. Happy Reading!

Na

The Right Pebble

_Once the soul is stained with blood, no amount of water will wash it clean. The chains of hell have already claimed the red marked soul, so what is the point in stopping the blood flow? _

Chaputa-Ni

A zipping, ripping sound filled the forest before the severed head fell loudly to the ground, the sickly light blue blood pooling before all the flies had emptied from the body and it too fell to the forest floor.

Bankotsu tipped his head to the side as he examined his kill, "Oi Jakotsu, these things are weird!"

A long slender wrist flicked retracting the blades that just killed a near dozen of the various weapon carrying boar demons, "Das stimmt, Aniki and their blood isn't even pretty!" (That's Right).

Bankotsu turned to look at his friend and looked at the pout that marred the older man's face. He really was a sucker for the deep red that was blood, just like the crimson gush on his leg, "Jakotsu you're bleeding."

"Huh," Jakotsu's face wore a shocked expression while he looked down and saw the long gash and blood stained pike that lay harmless nearby, "Must of accidentally gotten cut when the body and pike fell I didn't even feel it."

"Well let's get to the village collect our demon slaying reward and get cleaned up," said Bankotsu as he slung Banryuu over his shoulder, and walked out of the forest.

The youngest thought about how him and his best friend had gotten to this point in their life, lives? They hadn't decided that yet, perhaps if the traitor Renkotsu turned up, he could answer their slightly religious questions. Bankotsu just shook his head of the awful dreams of Jakotsu's second death, they were alive now. The two had been together for a couple months now and it was strange at how much they acted like the men from their dreams. So trusting each other and becoming good friends, was rather a quick task. Just as in their dreams the two were becoming well known demon slayers and if they found others they would work their way up to mercenaries. Because blood stains never washing away, only to dry a disgusting brown, so if you're already stained, why not keep your clothes red?

They had come upon this village earlier that day. Once the villagers had seen their rather large and precarious weapons they questioned the intent of both Bankotsu and Jakotsu. "Demon slaying" was all it took and their horses were being feed and held and the two young boys were pushed into the nearby forest to slay the boar demons. And now they were returning to the same village, to collect spoils. The would be the same as usual a room at the inn for "As long as you need" which basically meant that they could stay a night or two have their meals and any longer they would be paying, the same went for the horse and there was usually a small bag of gold from the Daimyou. They were happy, and couldn't complain.

Bankotsu was heading back to their room at the inn, after procuring their lunches and instructing that either broth with rice or a thin soup be brought for the evening and morning meal in place of a second plate of food. To Bankotsu's great relief Jakotsu's body was able to now handle light liquid meals at dawn and dusk and a full plate at midday. He had to be glad that the older enjoyed the Bouillon (Broth (I have a feeling that's Swiss-German))

There was a scream it made Bankotsu look up from his musings; it was shortly followed by a crash. After a pause, one long enough for a person to right themselves from tripping and turn around, "Filth! Away… get out now!" came the second scream and Bankotsu ran. He ran, to save the life of a clueless bitch and the sanity of his best friend, not necessarily in that order.

The door to their room was left ajar and Bankotsu slipped in placing the food down quickly, he didn't even glance at the taller youth to see how far he had gone, he just grabbed the girl by the back of her Yukata and brought her outside of the room, sliding the shouji screen shut.

"I was just trying to help her, with her nasty wound," cried the girl.

Bankotsu sneered, "You will not enter this room ever again if you bring anything up here, knock twice and leave what you were told to bring outside and then leave yourself! And under no circumstances will you touch _him_ again!" the braided man roughly threw the girl to the floor; "If it happens again I'll let _him _kill you! And tell the others!"

Fuming the blue-eyed man turned back to his room, roughly pulling back the shouji. Once the screen was closed the aggravated Bankotsu turned towards Jakotsu who gave him, his back, body slightly trembling. Picking up a plate of food, and a hairbrush Bankotsu calmly walked to his friend, each step calming himself.

In a single fluid moment Jakotsu saw a plate of food and felt his favorite blue hair pin being removed from his hair. Raven locks tumbled down his back, and he took the plate, not really hungry at the moment. Within seconds the soothing effects of Bankotsu brushing his hair washed over him and he was content to have Bankotsu brush away the foul feel of Filth.

Once Jakotsu was completely relaxed Bankotsu went and retrieved his own meal and put away the hairbrush. He returned to sit across from his pink-clad friend. They were eating in relative silence until the taller of the two whispered, "She called me a girl."

Bankotsu discarded his empty plate, and looked sadly at Jakotsu, steeling himself for the inevitable. Brushing a long silky strand of ebony hair away from the inky eyes; he took a breath trying to remember the words he learned the first time Jakotsu was called an onna, "Nein, du bist mehr hübsch als das Mädchen." (No, you are more handsome/pretty/cute than the girl).

There was a smile that would slowly creep up on Jakotsu's face. And at this point Bankotsu wondered if it would ever change the dozen times his friend was called a girl he would be distant and quiet until Bankotsu said the same practiced line, then Jakotsu would crush him to death in a thank you hug, and lastly on most occasions go off asking trivial fashion questions. Usually along the lines of, "The pink or yellow yukata?" or, "Can I paint your face too?". Little sleep would be had that night and on rare occasions Bankotsu will wake to find that Jakotsu did indeed paint his lips a bright red.

A soft hand, brushed over the shorter boy's cheek, making him concentrate on the goings on. Distant blue eyes were pulled back to be looking intently at the swirling depths of onyx eyes. They seemed closer and larger, and yet under it all they were alone. There was a brush of something on Bankotsu's lips as he watched the black eye's disappear under a furl of lashes. It was warm and soft and then it was gone. Jakotsu pulled back a bit dropping his hand and opening his eyes. It was than that Bankotsu realized that he had just been kissed.

"Thank you Bankotsu no Oo-aniki!" smiled Jakotsu.

Bankotsu was shocked and confused for only a moment more before he smiled, "Why don't we wrap up that leg, and then do you want to go look around town? See if we need anything, we could use another bag of rice, anything else?"

"No, I'm fine Aniki," replied Jakotsu moving so the shallow but dirt filled cut was seen. Bankotsu rummaged through his pack and got out the bandages; he then went and retrieved the water basin from the corner of the room. The boy made swift work of cleaning the wound as gently as possible. The bleeding had long stopped and the cut was healing nicely the bandages were not need.

The blue eyed boy stood up with the bandages in hand, it was all they had left and was really only enough to wrap a wound that was no longer than a twenty centimeter low bleeding cut like the one Jakotsu received and even that didn't need bandaging, "We'll need more bandages."

Jakotsu just shrugged and moved to remove the soiled pink yukata. He stripped down to his gorgeous grey-violet snake-skin like armor; it was probably his favorite thing to wear, since Bankotsu got it for him. In the beginning he protested to the single right arm guard, but Bankotsu insisted that if Jakotsutou went haywire that a guard on his sword arm would be much appreciated. Not that Jakotsu couldn't handle his weapon with grace; mind you.

He then slipped on a candle light yellow yukata with the light green star bursts painting the cloth. Making quick work and knotting the bottom left corner in the burgundy tie. Pulling his hair together he quickly twisted it and held it in place with the blue hair pin.

The younger of the two shook his head as he too removed the blue-blood stained clothing; he just never understood how Jakotsu could do that! For a boy you would assume would take decades to do his hair and clothes, he didn't. Jakotsu could simply and swiftly be ready to go; clothes, hair, and makeup, without a mirror or help. How? No one knows.

The two boys walked out of the current inn home and out into the bustling streets, they were weaponless but no less dangerous. Besides they had saved a town from the consequences of their own actions. It was no less obvious that the villagers had removed some of the bore demon's land, whether for the cause of rice field or hut. It didn't really matter to either Bankotsu or Jakotsu blood was blood, to them whether it was the red of a selfish town, or the crimson of an angered demon blood was blood.

Bankotsu paid a reduced price (demon slaying certainly had its perks) for a good sized bag of rice, before turning to his friend, who he noticed wasn't next to him anymore. The boy turned around to find Jakotsu fingering the soft silk of a light blue yukata with what looked like simplistic lilac butterflies covering it. The vender seemed to be a mourning man, most likely his wife recently died and he was trying to rid himself of old memories.

A frown formed on the young man's face it was always something he had wondered about Jakotsu. Whenever he skated around the question, still wanting an answer it came in long, fast German. Bankotsu finally figured it out as best he could, all the yukata Jakotsu owned, were given to him because the quality was poor, or the print ugly according to Jakotsu's Mutter (mother), and therefore fit for him. He never had a say in what he wore or how he acted.

"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu waved to his friend.

Jakotsu looked up like a kid caught with his hand in a cooky jar, "Hai Aniki."

"I'll go pick up bandages, why don't you go to the river and see if you can't get our clothes clean," replied the braided man. His friend just nodded leaving the yukata and heading downhill out of the village, which was the logical place for a stream to be.

Once Jakotsu was out of sight, Bankotsu went over to the man and made the quick purchase of the favored blue yukata and what seemed to be a matching blue hair pin with balls for decoration instead of Jakotsu's butterfly. Afterwards he made the purchase of a few more bandages, packing in the gifts for Jakotsu in the bottom of his pack under the bandages, rice, and his own clothes.

Water swirled and flowed painted in deep fiery hues of pinks and oranges. The small clearing by the riverbed was calm and quiet, "_Verdammte Scheisse!_" (I can't give a direct translation, but it is close enough to the British "Sod it!" he's cursing).

That was what greeted Bankotsu as he too entered the clearing. Jakotsu was kneeling by the water scrubbing his yukata. The younger man just laughed and knelt near him picking up his own white and blue-violet haori to try and rid the blue-blood from.

It was minutes before the sun would disappear completely from the western sky, when the two boys rang out their clothes. They got up and made their way back towards the village that seemed to grow dim with the receding light. But like a balance, as the light and street folk retreated the inns and taverns filled.

The two ebony haired teens entered the inn, heading directly to the kitchen to retrieve their meals, a large plate of dumplings, rice and fried eel, and of course the usual Bouillon and rice. Eagerly the two returned to their room to eat their meals.

Bankotsu watched out of the corner of his eyes as Jakotsu swiftly finished his meal, "Mou, Jakotsu are you still hungry? You can have some of mine."

"No, Ban-chan I'm fine," replied Jakotsu as he lied down on his futon.

The next morning after a light breakfast of Shirumono Miso Soup, the two left the village. In search of the next demon to slay, the next task to complete, the next adventure to tackle.

The sun was high in the sky when the two dismounted the horses, for a plain lunch of rice. Bankotsu made quick work of a fire to cook the rice over, while Jakotsu would go down the steep embankment to get water from the stream at the bottom.

"_Scheisse!_" came a scream from the stream followed by a splash (Shit!). Bankotsu's looked up and immediately left his half built fire and ran to the edge of the incline.

The pictured presented to the young teen was simply humorous, Jakotsu sat in the shallow water. All the laughter left Bankotsu when he saw the expression of pain etched on his friends face, and the swirl of red as it drifted down with the current.

In a rush of panic Bankotsu carefully made it down the hill, being careful not to slide, like the marks left in the dirt by Jakotsu indicated. When safely at the bottom the strong boy helped his friend out of the stream.

Jakotsu was placing all his weight on his previously injured left leg. Protruding from his right leg between the ankle and knee was a stick. Red blood oozed around the piece of wood, thinning as it mixed with the water droplet's that clung to his leg. The mixture a light pink trailed down his leg, some sliding over his heal while the rest flowed down his foot and between his toes. With each passing second the trails became darker and slower, as the water dissipated.

Slinging an arm around Jakotsu he looked at the incline that they came down and realized that there was no way that Jakotsu would be able to make it back up. Turning upstream the two began their slow trek, to find a place to get away from the waters edge.

Crimson, it was only a matter of minutes before pale ivory skin could no longer be seen under the torrents of flowing blood. With a short yet painful shuffle over the two walked against the current in the center of the stream.

The bank of the stream slowly began to level out and finally long after the sun began its westward descend they were able to make it back up to the main rode. Bankotsu sat the older man against a tree and smiled, "I'm going to go back and get the horses, packs, Jakotsutou, and Banryuu. I'll be right back."

There was only a nod, as Jakotsu cradled his injured leg. He didn't even watch as Bankotsu ran off in the direction of their things. He just barely registered the retreating, swift and heavy footfalls.

Time crawled at a snails pace or so it seemed to the injured man, inky black eyes shimmered with unshed tears. Numb fingers wrapped around the short stump of the stick that could be seen as he tried to pull it out. In the end it only elected a pain filled cry from deep within.

Strong hands brushed away Jakotsu's own. Jakotsu soon had a mouthful of Bankotsu's long braid as he could feel one hand rested firmly just below the knee and the other on the stick.

"O-ke- on the count of san," whispered Bankotsu, inky eyes just nodded jaw clenching the braid, "ichi… ni-" Bankotsu pulled there was a muffled cry from the older man as five bloody centimeters of wood exited his body. The scream was accompanied by Bankotsu's own as his hair was tugged violently.

Letting the braid slipped from painted lips the two sat for a second regaining their breath, "Oi Oo-aniki you lied to me!"

"Well you would have been much more tense and in pain if I waited until three!" exclaimed Bankotsu as he wiped away the blood that covered Jakotsu's leg and foot and then swiftly putting a cloth wad directly on the wound. Applying pressure to the wound with one hand, the other grabbed Jakotsu's wrist and replaced the hand on the wound so now Bankotsu had two hands to work with.

Bankotsu bound the wound tightly before assessing the other wounds that Jakotsu received, most of them were minor scraps and cuts that had already stopped, "We need to get that checked with a doctor in the next village."

After much hassle Bankotsu was able to get Jakotsutou on its master's back and than the boy on his horse. But there was a good amount of time before sunset and the two rode hard until they entered a small and quiet village.

The halberd wielder dismounted and went to the first hut on the row; he could hear voices from inside. Bankotsu turned back and retrieve Jakotsu helping him to dismount and walk to the hut.

A woman huddled in the corner of the hut; her eyes were clenched tightly as she whimpered. Leering over her was a tall man with spiky brown-black hair, metal claws poised overhead ready to strike.

"Excuse me is there a doctor in this village," asked Bankotsu, dark menacing eyes turned on him, "or perhaps one you haven't killed yet? If you tell us we'll help you kill the people of this village."

The tall man chuckled, a low menacing "you're about to die" sound, he advanced slowly on the pair. Bankotsu gently let go of Jakotsu to balance on his own, and Banryuu was drawn.

Two sets of claws struck out, just a simple blur of silver. The clash of metal on metal echoed through the hut, drowning out the screams of the onna. Bankotsu looked calm as Banryuu pushed back the steel claws, but the two killers were still in a dead lock.

The sound of metal sliding against metal, rushed by Bankotsu's right ear and within seconds returned. Bankotsu looked forward expecting to see blood, but all there were was leather ties falling to the ground.

"Sorry Oo-aniki, it was all I could do from here," said Jakotsu. Bankotsu glanced back to see that indeed Jakotsu was sitting on the floor Jakotsutou drawn. With a nod Bankotsu applied more pressure to the claws and watched as they were thrown back peeling from the grip, of the assassin.

"It is all right Jakotsu," replied Bankotsu as he watched the man before him.

"Bankotsu no Aniki, he looks like the man from our dreams Suikotsu," said Jakotsu also watching the man as he clutched his head as if in agony. The green markings on his face began to fade and his hair settled.

"Yes you're right Jakotsu," replied Bankotsu, before he watched the would-be assassin once more, "Now can you tell us if there is a doctor in this village?"

Gasping for breath the relatively normal looking man looked up at Bankotsu, "I'm a doctor, my name is Hakushi."

Tipping his head questionable, Bankotsu smiled and withdrew Banryuu. "O-ke-," Bankotsu smiled and pointed to Jakotsu, "my friend got a stick stuck in his leg. We took it out and bandaged his leg but would really like it of you could look at it."

Hakushi nodded and walked to a different corner than the one the woman was whimpering in. Picking up a bag he made it over to Jakotsu's side and looked at the bandage that Jakotsu presented him with.

Steady hands slowly unwrapped the wound, until the whole wound was exposed to air. The bleeding had slowed considerably, the doctor turned away taking a deep breath and putting a hand to his head before looking back briefly, "I'll have to stitch it, could you hold him still?"

The breaded boy nodded moving to sit behind his friend and holding him still. They watched shaky hands rummage through the bag until they produced a needle attached to black thread.

The needle clattered to the ground and the man gripped his head once more, his hair beginning to spike up again. Bankotsu quickly let go of his friend and punched the doctor turning killer, "I don't care! I don't care if you kill people or save them, I don't! so suck up this fear of blood and help Jakotsu, and when you're done then we'll kill the villagers together Hakushi!"

The doctor/killer took a deep breath and his hair calmed, he moved back to Jakotsu quickly finding the needle he dropped. Steadying his hand he calmly (as possible) began to make tiny stitches in the leg.

Once more biting down on Bankotsu's braid, Jakotsu's eyes gripped shut as he clutched to Bankotsu's arm like a lifeline. Meanwhile Bankotsu held Jakotsu tightly and whispered calming words in his friend's ear.

When Jakotsu was all stitched up and re-bandaged, Hakushi quickly moved to the water basin in the room and began to wash his hands meticulously. Bankotsu slowly let go of the older boy and took back his hair when the doctor began to speak, "He should stay off that leg for awhile, and the stitches can come out in about one moon cycle."

Painted lips frowned, "Mou, Oo-aniki I wanted to kill the villagers with you!"

"Well why don't you kill that woman right there?" asked Bankotsu. The only answer was the beautiful music of the Jakotsutou, metal sliding on metal and the sound of a female's last breath as hot crimson pooled under the unmoving body. The walls were spattered with blood as the many bladed sword was retracted.

A low chuckle filled the hut, Bankotsu and Jakotsu turned to see the green painted face and spiky hair of Hakushi threading knew ties into his claws, "Bankotsu no Oo-aniki, and Jakotsu I had dreams about you, and you called me Suikotsu."

"Hai, hai!"

"Hai, let's go kill the villagers," said the braided figure as he lifted Banryuu and walked out of the hut followed by Suikotsu and the complaints of Jakotsu.

The residents of the small village were just returning from a long day in the fields as the sun began to set. The people were shocked to see two shadowed silhouettes against the setting sun. The shocked expressions stayed as their heads rolled to the ground. The small town fell swiftly as the sky was stained crimson so was the ground.

Finding the victor's spoils the first and currently third in command returned to the first hut on the row with a couple jugs of sake and meals from the Daimyou's house. And that night the three new friends feasted, Bankotsu was introduced to the pungent alcohol, which would later become his affixation.

"So you two also went into the death-like sleep the year they say the Shichinin-tai returned to this earth?" asked Suikotsu as he took a sip of sake.

"Hai," replied Bankotsu, who was currently cleaning Banryuu. He smiled in satisfaction and set aside his companion, before sipping from his own sake.

"You've had dreams too Suikotsu like Ban-chan and I?" asked Jakotsu who they had already moved onto a futon.

"Hai, I have. But is it the same now?" questioned Suikotsu, as he watched Bankotsu get up and walk over to their bags. His eyes followed the younger boy as he retrieved a hairbrush and tie. Bankotsu sat behind Jakotsu pulling out the hair clip and pulling the brush through a few times.

"What do you mean Suikotsu?" asked Bankotsu as he separated Jakotsu's long ebony hair into three parts and began to pleat his hair.

"Well you are the youngest and we called you Oo-aniki in our dream and now, and Jakotsu always called you 'Ban-chan' and still does. I mean are you really brothers this time? Or are you lovers this time or were you last time?"

Bankotsu tied off the braid, before handing Jakotsu a wet cloth. He watched as the older boy wiped of the face paint. And then climbing under the covers of his own futon between his friends, "Oyasuminasai."

"Guten Nacht." (Good Night)

Suikotsu stared at the two who were about to fall into nod and shook his head, "Yes, good night."

Author's Note: So what did you think love it, or hate it just tell me. Thanks!

Na


	3. San

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters. Welcome to the wonderful (and addicting) world of Fanfiction!

Warning: Bankotsu is a guy (and 14 in the ficcy in the beginning), Jakotsu is also a guy (and 18 in this ficcy in the beginning). So if you didn't know **this fic contains at least SHOUNEN-AI (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys). **And throw me one for **Pedophile **since Bankotsu is under aged in our time. Oh and **Necrophilia **since Kikyou is dead. **Cannibalism, **because Kyoukotsu will eat anything including humans.

Author's Note: I'm going to college in a few days so the updates will slow down a bit again but not as bad as last time.

**Irken Poptart (FF .net): **Thanks sorry, I hope this chap doesn't seem rushed.

"_Deutsch" _means Jakotsu's speaking German

"Deutsch" means Jakotsu or Bankotsu is speaking German (and both understand it) Bankotsu will only know key words and a few phrases.

**Those with weak stomachs read before and after the page breaks (I'm being nice so be happy).** Chapter contains mass killing and rape. Happy Reading!

Na

The Right Pebble

_When Fate seems against you, turn and laugh in its face. For when the world forces you into some horrid nightmarish corner, try to see the good and have fun. When your days are bathed in blood, enjoy the shower._

Chaputa-san

Two brown steeds stamped agitated for some reason or another, some could say it was their larger than normal burden. One great stallion held two riders; one a shorted white and blue-violet clad man with his long raven hair pleated and slung over his right shoulder. Behind him sat another man, although from quick glance many didn't believe so (and therefore were not allowed to believe in anything else for the shorter of the two would remove said offender's head). He held a lose grip on the waist of his riding companion. Their hair that was equally long was knotted at the top of the yellow yukata wearing man, a gentle calm expression on his painted lips. The weight of Jakotsutou was resting gently on his back, a sword too heavy for most to wield for a long time. The other stallion also held two passengers, the first the tallest and oldest out of them all. The brown-black hair slowly spiking on its own accord as the green markings on his face grew steadily darker. The second was a rather large and well kept zanbatou, named Banryuu it was the companion to the youngest. Banryuu was rather picky in who could even carry him; it was either one of two choices three fully grown men, or the fourteen year old that currently had a cross-dresser wrapped around him.

The other reason that could cause the increasing nervousness of the two horses was of course the distinct stench of dismembered flesh and coagulating pools of cooling blood. And not to forget the distinct sound of approaching war horses.

Approaching hoof beats slowed as the five officers of the Daimyou crested to top of the hill and looked down at the three travelers. The general amongst the ranks an older man that had seen many wars asked, "What are you doing here travelers?"

Bankotsu dismounted and immediately walked over to Suikotsu, where he picked up his Banryuu, "We are but Demon slayers passing through, unless of course you require our assistance."

"There is a battle against the neighboring Daimyou, we could use every able bodied young man, the two of you will be of great help," replied the general, clad in burgundy armor.

The young leader looked from Suikotsu to Jakotsu, before looking back at the Samurai, "Oh, no Suikotsu can fight too, he just uses claws instead of a sword like Jakotsu and I. Show him Suikotsu."

All the men's gazes turned towards the one they had assumed would be fighting it was the sword carrying _girl_ that held their doubts. But obviously the young leader of this small band figured that the seemingly weaponless man was the one that they were referring to. But now there was no doubt in the Samurai's minds as Jakotsutou was drawn and Suikotsu was already lacing up his claws.

"All right, please move swiftly before the villagers are all slaughtered," said the general as he prepared to leave and rejoin the fight.

"Will we be compensated for our efforts?" quickly questioned Bankotsu.

The general turned, appalled that the young leader would be so presumptuous, stared for a moment, "Perhaps." With that the five men were gone obviously believing that the three youkai taiji-ya would undoubtedly be dead before sunset.

Tying the horses to a nearby tree the three men walked slowly up the hill. Three men gazed at the scene presented to them below. Bankotsu's gaze was stuck on the battle, "So should we fight even if we don't get paid?"

There was a low chuckle, as it rose in crescendo; it went from slightly amused to maniacal. Bankotsu smirked as he glanced at the laughing man; he knew that a few nights prior when Jakotsu painted his lips in slumber the Suikotsu was in the need for a slaughter.

"Mou, Oo-aniki can we really kill these people?" asked Jakotsu. A quick glance from the leader and he could see the malicious glint in the older man's eye and the way his pink tongue ran precariously over red lips.

"I suppose we are not to kill the dozen men clad in red nor the villagers. But it looks as if there is over a dozen of the enemy for each of us, to kill. And our help was requested. I guess once the opposing army is killed we will see about our employers and the villagers," replied Bankotsu a playful smirk permanently marring his face, as he readjusted his grip on Banryuu.

It was no battle; the resident army was already slaughtered. The remaining men of the red army were outnumbered four to one. The remaining samurai were defending against three men each while the remaining black clad warriors were slaughtering the villagers.

Blood contrasted nicely against the green of the trees, staining the earth a deep crimson as the sky was covered in black smog and the smell of burning flesh. For the army had already decided to set fire to the huts and what could have possibly been a rice field. Said rice field was being watered blood, for the liquid that lay atop the mud were not the crystalline pools of water, but the deep crimson of the blood of numerous victims. And those victims were currently crushing the rice stalks, as the flames consumed the bodies en masse.

Movement from the trees assured that the first calculation was incorrect as there were a few archers hidden within the green. Upon closer inspection one could see what had befallen the pursuers of the bowmen. No less than three dozen nooses hanging from the sturdy limbs of the ancient forest.

Each one held the body of a man, from both sides. Most were red, but the few black were from when the victim turned predator and no doubt in a grand struggle, the loser found a snug rope clinging to his neck.

Some of the men were placed in the trees, hands and feet bound, numerous cuts littered their sides and their blood made a slow drip, drip adding to the puddle below them. Each splash was adding to the spatter against the rough bark, at the base of the trees. These men were given the ultimate choice to die by slowly bleeding to death from the numerous cuts, or slipping off the branch and either suffocating or having their neck snapped in suicide, not the honorable seppuku. It would seem that many a men could no longer take the pain of the shallow cuts and slipped from their perches.

There was one man that still twitched, his demise occurring only moments before hand. And one other that was very much alive and kicking, well kicking yes but his life was slowly bleeding out, hung by the noose that strangled him. To any onlooker he was quite a show, as he wriggled to free his neck with bound hands. Crimson rivers slowly were flowing down his sides and legs some absorbing in the material of his clothing.

A look of utter bliss spread across his face as he freed himself from the noose and dropped to the ground. He had quite forgotten that his own pike was placed upright in the ground, when he was originally strung up. The happiness was short lived at the sound of the previously blood covered spear ripped through flesh, muscle, and crushing the spine all in one go. Eyes wide with realization as the head slumped in the final defeat. Fingers just barely were able to brush the moist, blood soaked soil, as hot trails of the red liquid made its way twining down the arm and slipping through the lifeless fingers. Preparing the soil for when the body would be buried and nourish the seedlings so flowers may grow; as blood red as the ground was dyed that day.

Over the roar of the fires and the screams of dying woman and children, came the sweet zing of metal brushing metal, as it flew through the air. In an instant the six men that had approached the currently offensive figure stumbled back from massive cuts that came from nowhere. The wrist flicked retracting the blade and slicing the samurai in the second assault. All six men were alive for the time being as inky eyes scanned the crowd for a particularly cute soldier. The delicate pink tongue seductively traced the blood red painted lips held in a lustful smirk, there were no cuties.

"I am no female do not compare me to that filth!" growled the inky eyes as the wrist flicked in a slight outward motion sending out the blades.

Full grown men cried as they were sliced even more. Five of the men fell to their knees in agony, for the time being they were alive. The singular reluctant, (cocky, in Jakotsu's eyes) man that did not fall with his comrades raised his blade against the beautiful assassin. Jakotsutou returned to its master, slicing each man in turn. There was a louder sting of metal hitting metal and heads craned to see. The reluctant man's head dropped innocently to the ground rolling a few paces to be caught in a pool of sticky cool crimson. With a thump and the clanging of armor the decapitated body fell to its knees. Blood rippled at the intrusion in its lake. After a long pause the body fell the ground warm mixing with cold. Crimson droplets flew through the air covering the already dirty, and murderous five that were still alive.

Lastly fell the hilt of the soldier's katana, most of the blade had been cleanly sliced off. There was no wonder as to where the blade had landed for in that instant the blade came down on the closest survivor.

Slicing clean through the skull and come out the bottom of the jaw. The man's eyes widened in shock as his mouth pooled with his own hot blood. He gurgled lowly once before falling backwards onto the knees of a comrade.

The man screamed at the horrid sight and feel of the hot blood trickling down the dead man's chin and rolling down the knee of his death's pillow. Jakotsu just shrugged, enjoying the bloodcurdling scream of the now broken samurai.

With a flash of silver, the scream was silenced. The said man raised a trembling hand to his throat finding that his larynx had been sliced out cautiously by Jakotsu. Wide eyes glanced around the sea of bodies it was only him and Jakotsu left.

Jakotsu's yukata swished as he left the singular man to his demise, and turned to see the cautiously approaching band of seven men. Scanning them quickly he noticed there was a small, young man in the back, who was definitely cute.

Not dragging out the deaths this time, Jakotsutou went flying killing six men easily. The many blades wrapped gently around the cute soldier, with every tremble from the boy shallow cuts were made. Jakotsu smirked he was in the position where if he flicked his wrist one way heads would roll (or one would literally). But if he flicked the other way the blades would, almost harmlessly, uncurl and return.

Before the young soldier could blink, he was pushed backwards. The first thing he saw was the rain of blood drops that were air-born with his fall. The second and more dangerous was the inky lust-filled eyes, as fingernails scraped down his face. The eyes grew closer, until the small pink tongue flicked out and followed the fingernail trails. The last thing he would be able to comprehend before his sanity and than life left him was a lone slightly disappointed moan, "Your blood could taste better."

Four men were in a dead lock. The red soldier was preparing for his inevitable death as he held off two of the enemy with his katana and a third with his short tantou. In a sudden roar, his attackers fell helplessly to the ground dead. All he could see was the flash of claws and he closed his eyes against the oncoming death by youkai.

There was a pause before a low chuckle rose through the air. The remaining soldier's hesitant brown eyes opened to meet those of the green marked man, whose tongue currently was cleaning each metal claw meticulously, like a cat.

The frighten man's eyes widened as he saw his fellow comrade fall to four men who were now making their way swiftly and silently towards his savior. The first attacker's katana slammed down in a diagonal strike meant to behead the spiky haired man.

In a flash the left set of claws were clashing with the blade, holding it at bay, as the right slashed at the kuro-samurai. A diagonal slash from sword hand's shoulder to the opposite hip, made the katana fall to the crimson ground, as well as the protective armor. He made a second deeper and shorter slash to the stomach, sliced through muscle and skin, leaving nothing but internal organs.

The enemy solider fell to his knees, as shreds of flesh and muscle fell away like flower petals blossoming for spring. The man gasped as his large and small intestines began to slip from their cavity. Bloodied hands gripped at their own organs and tried to return them to their rightful place.

Suikotsu left the man, slicing the next attacker ear to ear. He watched as the man gripped his throat before falling lifeless at his killer's feet. The last two oncoming men screamed their battle cry, as Suikotsu used their own momentum to propel each of them to sink their hearts on his claws.

The maniacal laugh rose from the depths of the homicidal schizoid, as he listened to the retreating thump, thump of the two hearts as they were swiftly extinguished.

A feral growl rose as his dying music was interrupted by a cowardly attacker from behind. Jerking his claws from the man on his left, Suikotsu spun and struck his new attacker. Ear hanging by only a thin membrane, blood oozing and destroying the sounds of fire and death, he went slack jawed before hitting the ground, twitching a few times before the heart ceased to beat.

Yanking out his right claw from the cooling body, he stabbed the wheezing man in the lung. Watching as his hands trembled more as they tried to hold in his organs, while his lungs filled with blood, ultimately drowning him. Slowly.

Beady eyes shown dangerously. It seemed that he would barely have to move from his spot. The more he killed, the more people wanted to kill him and ultimately came to him to meet their ends.

In a blur of flesh, steel, and blood, Suikotsu slashed through the next five guys that came at him, in a wide arch. His momentous sweep ended in a long crouching stance, claws poised to strike. Right arm was extended just a bit further than his right leg; his left arm was curled up by his ear, claws just below his eyes.

The red clad samurai that Suikotsu first saved stood transfixed as he watched his murderous savior smirk and then clean his closest claw from base to tip with one long tongue swipe. The samurai's eyes widened as the green marked man lunged at him claws extended. Suikotsu's claws sunk into the neck of a charging kuro-samurai, right as the akai-samurai fainted, his body falling limply to the crimson grass.

Wind whistled as the giant zanbatou was being lazily spun through the air by the one arm of the young leader. The circle of men that had surrounded Bankotsu were shocked to say the least that such a small adolescent boy could pick up let alone wield the large halberd.

Their thoughts were not even finished before Banryuu met flesh once again. An apathy washed face fell with a dull thunk to the ground. Before its neighbor could register what had happened to his comrade; his own head fell, closing the circle. There was a pregnant pause before the headless bodies fell blooming the flower with a Bankotsu center.

An ear-splitting scream reached the young ears over the chaos. The high pitched, "Iie!" moved Bankotsu towards the huts that had yet to fall victim to the fire. Nearing the closest hut on the row the distinct sound of skin on skin in a smart slap, followed by skull on wood was drowned out by the near by roar of fire and the far off cries of battle. Bankotsu knew these faint noises, they were of rape.

In a few short strides Bankotsu had entered the hut, and was transfixed frozen for a few seconds at the horrid sight.

Low whimpers, and pink tears poured out of the woman who was shoved none to gentling into a corner. Her screams came out in a gurgle of blood, the growing purple bruise on the side of her sunken cheek, highlighting and blooming under her left eye. Jaw was clearly broken.

Bloody tantou cuts ran from the back of her hair line, down the neck (barely missing vital vessels), it then proceeded down the swell of her bosom. The trail cupped her left breast, curving upwards shaving away the skin of the valley of her breast. The tantou was left protruding horizontally in the right tit directly above the breastbone. No doubt the tip of the blade at the very least scrapped the right lung and causing internal bleeding.

The poor woman's front was completely exposed except for the still tied obi that had been pushed to her sternum. Her exposed stomach was already purpling in hand shaped bruises; there was no doubt in Bankotsu's eye that a few ribs were broken under the sick sadist's care.

What sickened the teen the most was the jagged painful jerking of the mostly clothed man on top of her, (The biggest surprise being the red armor). When he pulled most of the way out, so just the tip of his phallus was in the broken woman, a rush of fresh blood gushed out as she screamed and he groaned.

The sight sickened Bankotsu to no end, in a swift moment Banryuu came down in a hook slicing the soldier in half and propelling his body away from the woman. All the blood that had been rushing to his enlarged (but still unimpressive (A/N: can't have a rapist be well endowed right?)) penis, rushed in greater amounts from the maimed torso.

Crying eyes looked up at Bankotsu appraisingly, "Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou gozaimasu…" The woman coughed up a large blob of black bile, a little of the dark red liquid sliding down her chin.

Bankotsu wasn't sure what was wrong but knew when that much blood was coughed up the person had little chance to live. The woman was still whispering thanks between coughing fits when Bankotsu stabbed Banryuu through her throat. Who ever said that a mercenary couldn't show mercy?

Banryuu slung over his shoulder the boy turned, spitting on the soldier, before exiting the hut.

The roar of fire seemed to have died considerably as Bankotsu looked around further up the hill was a group of red soldiers conversing. Suikotsu and Jakotsu were close to the soldiers looking around; most likely for another kill, or him.

Twigs snapped from the nearby forest edge, and the distinct sound of charcoal crunching underfoot. It would seem that the nearby bowman had run out of arrows and were coming after Bankotsu.

He couldn't complain the rapist and circle of men were no where near as entertaining as they could have been, head go easy on these remaining three… no four men.

Lifted easily into his single right hand the giant zanbatou began to twirl. The look on the wielders face was almost lazy and board. And the approaching assassins seemed to not find the young man's amazing strength time halting.

Bankotsu leapt into the air gripping the hilt with two hands he brought it down vertically on the closest kuro-samurai. The man froze still posed in his swift movement sword at the ready. There was a thin line of red that went down the center of his body, it seemed to swell, coating and trickling its crimson shade against the large blade nestled in the center of the ribcage.

Footsteps approached from behind and Bankotsu waited, waited as if he was not aware of the approaching 'danger'. Before the second solider could bring his short blade through the mercenary's back or slit his throat, he wouldn't get his chance. Banryuu jerked backwards the crescent blade on the end of the hilt swiftly cutting through armor, skin, muscle, and innards. The blade halted a moment on the back bone of the man who was breathing his last shuttering breathe. With a bit more fore the blade spilled from the back of the would-be 'back stabbing' man.

Banryuu finished his travel through the man that was cut nose to navel (well, crown to genitals), while the man behind Bankotsu was cut with the dull hilt navel to nose (well, navel to breast bone (where the wooden hilt got stuck, besides Bankotsu was finished with the front man).

Before the man displayed in front of Bankotsu could split like firewood the remaining two men charged one from the right and the other left. In a swift moment Banryuu cut through the torso of the approaching man on the right moving back around to remove his head as well, before decapitating the last man.

The body of the impaled man fell limply to the ground shaken off by the swift movements. A second later the ground was littered with seven various body parts of the last of the kuro-samurai army.

The boy turned not even waiting for the blood of his victims to cool nor to offer prayers for their souls, that was a job for a monk not a mercenary thought Bankotsu as he joined his friends and employers.

"You fight marvelously, you all do. We thank you for all of your help, many of our soldiers ands townsfolk have survived because of you," said the akai-samurai leader Bankotsu chuckled disbelievingly, looking at the handful of soldiers and slightly larger group of villagers, "We will take you to the Daimyou for severance."

This drew a smile to all three of the mercenaries, but Bankotsu still halted the percussion to the Daimyou's home, "Matte. First what or who caused this massacre?"

The old man sighed and pointed to a nearby mountain no far from the base was a burning building, "Our village and the one that attacked us, share that Buddhist temple. Many witnesses from both villages heard the fire of western weapons of the mainland and than the fire began, to our knowledge there are no survivors. Recently our Daimyou had received such weapons as a gift and the other village swiftly blamed us."

Bankotsu nodded starring at the fire on the hill, they would get their reward and than go to that temple.

Author's Note: The Rape victim had a punctured lung from the tantou in her breast and was therefore going to die anyway. So what did you think love it, or hate it just tell me. Thanks!

Na


	4. Shi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters, welcome to the wonderful (and addicting) world of Fanfiction!

Warning: Bankotsu is a guy (and 14 in the ficcy in the beginning), Jakotsu is also a guy (and 18 in this ficcy in the beginning). So if you didn't know **this fic contains at least SHOUNEN-AI (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys). **And throw me one for **Pedophile **since Bankotsu is under aged in our time. Oh and **Necrophilia **since Kikyou is dead. **Cannibalism, **because Kyoukotsu will eat anything including humans.

Author's Note: Sorry for the very long wait. I am on summer vacation so I can write more.

"_Deutsch" _means Jakotsu's speaking German

"Deutsch" means Jakotsu or Bankotsu is speaking German (and both understand it) Bankotsu will only know key words and a few phrases.

"_lying with your bed upon your nose_" means you are dead.Happy Reading!

Na

The Right Pebble

_You betrayed me in life, you betrayed me in death. So when our paths cross again, what will I say and what will I do when you ask for forgiveness? I'll say little and do nothing, but you will never betray me again because before those thoughts could cross your mind you will be lying with your bed upon your nose._

Chaputa-shi

The smell of blood, crimson and cooling, was drowned out by the new rising heat of burning flesh. The brown steeds cautiously approached the burning temple; a few strangled cries of dying men could be heard over the roar of the red blaze.

A commanding voice could be heard clearly through the sound of a fiery death as the two horses came to a stop a safe distances from the temple. A lone bald monk stood outside the flame, "Ginkotsu, only take that, which is of value and not distinctly from a temple!"

The small band watched as a large lumbering silhouette came from the flames. In his arms he was carrying what looked liked temple tribute. When the figure got further from the flames and closer to the monk it could be seen that he was a large man with one metal arm and leg.

"Renkotsu, I believe that is the last of the temple's treasure," replied the large man, placing his bundle in a pile by a couple brown horses, before walking back to the monk.

The bald man nodded hiss head and began to turn in the direction of the recent slaughter, "All right then, grab the bags load the horse and let's leave," dark eyes met those of the band of mercenaries, those eyes widened and the man stepped back a step, "Bankotsu no oo-aniki."

"Ara," there was a pause as the blue-eyed boy was considering the men before him, "Renkotsu, Ginkotsu fancy seeing you here, mind telling me your story?"

"Aniki, is that really you? And Suikotsu and Jakotsu too! Look Renkotsu onii-san we have our friends again."

"Are your names really Renkotsu and Ginkotsu?" asked Suikotsu crossing his arms across his chest.

The bald monk huffed, "Of course not, our names are our own. We started calling ourselves by these names after we woke from the death-like-sleep."

"I still haven't heard your story yet Renkotsu, how am I to decide whether you live or not if I don't hear your story," said Bankotsu dismounting the horse and walking over to Suikotsu and retrieving Banryuu. Slinging the large zanbatou over his shoulder the intimidating adolescent approached the lying monk.

Biting back a growl Renkotsu's fist clenched at his sides, it would seem that fate would have him following a boy seven years his junior once more, "My family all died in an accident a few years after we woke from the death-like-sleep, an accident that had caused my otouto, Ginkotsu to lose his right arm and leg. I began my training as a monk and Ginkotsu cleaned the grounds of this temple. Earlier Ginkotsu was cleaning the golden plated statue of the Buddha when he knocked it over accidentally, and destroyed it he was banished from the temple, for destroying the statue which brings ill fortune. So we killed them all, although most did die in the fire."

Turning his body slightly; he kept one eye on the new comers and also was able to see his traveling companions. The braided boy could see that the insane doctor had little problem with Renkotsu and Ginkotsu rejoining the group. But when his eyes fell on the man in the pink yukata he could see the malice burning brighter and hungrier than the fire that consumed the near by temple, in those swirling onyx orbs.

"Let the three of us discuss your fates for a moment Renkotsu and Ginkotsu," The leader of the once mighty band of seven mercenaries moved farther away to stand between a pile of treasures, and western guns that were laid in front of the two horses and the men that meant to use them. Soon Jakotsu and Suikotsu joined their leader, the reins of their horses in hand.

"Oo-aniki, what is there to discuss, we should kill Renkotsu now," stated the snake bone the fire in his eyes sweltering almost to uncontrollable heights.

Suikotsu glanced at the two figures not to far off and than back at his friends, or in the very least allies, "I don't really understand Jakotsu's hate."

"Aa, well lets look at both sides of the matter. What gives us the right to kill them?" asked the blue eyed boy.

"It would be fun," answered Suikotsu

Black eyes growled, "Renkotsu killed me."

"He betrayed us all," added the oohoko wielder, "So are there any reasons to keep them alive?"

Pink shoulders shrugged, "Genkotsu was always loyal."

"But if will kill Renkotsu than he might turn on us," added the sleep bone.

"So we either have to kill both of them or neither. You got to admit that Renkotsu's fire breathing liquid is very cool," said Bankotsu looking first at the men in question and then at the doctor, "how is your reading and writing?"

The eldest frowned, "Nonexistent Aniki, sorry all my medical knowledge was memorized."

"Oi, Renkotsu any special skills we should know about?" yelled the youngest.

Dark eyes looked up from the ground; halting the conversation he was having with his brother the refined metal bone shook his head, "Iie Oo-aniki, just the same as last time, except Genkotsu currently is only using axes."

Turning his attention to the two elder men, and their discussion about the two metal bones, Bankotsu added, "So he could read and write for us."

"And don't forget he could get us lodging, in villages marked for non-slaughter since he is a 'houshi'," continued the currently calm clawed man.

Painted red lips pouted, a single sandaled foot stomped, "Oo-aniki, onegai don't be considering this."

"If they came with us Jakotsu, you would still be second in command. Besides think about it Ja, you can speak two languages and Renkotsu can only speak one, he'll be so jealous."

"He'll be jealous of you too Oo-aniki, weil du kannst mir verstanden, stimmt?" smiled Jakostu. (because you can understand me, right?)

Blue eyes glowed, a grin spreading across the young face, "Ja stimmt." ((yes) right).

The three current allies slowly began to walk towards their once allies. They stood all in a line with an evil yet pleased and easy smile on all of their faces. A clawed hand stretched and than curled. A pale lithe hand with a lilac colored armored wrist reached back to hover over the left shoulder by the hilt of a great sword. The last figure stood in a lazy stance his hands holding his oohoko over one shoulder, as lazy as it seemed his muscles were tense for attack. Facing the slowly dying fire of the once grand temple and the fire's only survivors and yet also its parents.

"We have come to a decision, but you two will listen there will be a few changes. You will be allowed to live. But since in the cases where allies kill allies is for the purpose of taking their rank. Since Renkotsu killed Jakotsu, Jakotsu will be my second-in-command. And if anyone is seen as a threat to the life of any member of this group I will kill them personally," two dark haired heads snapped to look at their leader, who sighed and continued, "fine, your life will be in the hands of whoever's life was threatened, and mine, and the rest of the group. Ara, and Renkotsu, if you dare hurt Jakotsu I will kill Ginkotsu."

The, now, band of five mercenaries sat back and watched the temple burn with a sort of sadistic satisfaction as the last of the flesh turned to dust and ebbed away only to leave the searing heat that licked at the men, through the night.

When nothing was left but a few charred pieces of wood, Ginkotsu began to pack all his and his brother's belongings that survived the fire onto one of the two horses meant for the brothers. Turning down a chance to ride single, Bankotsu mounted his horse with Jakotsu behind him. Once more Suikotsu and Banryuu rode on another horse. And the last steed laden with nothing carried Renkotsu.

The trek down the mountain side was calm; a deathly still. No bird dare fly, no rodent dare scurry about. The whole area was wrapped in the thick stench of death, and the men, those who could easily be seen as the most dangerous of all, were walking by. Why would any creature stir? When there was a chance it would procure the wrath of the shinigami.

The air seemed to thin in heat as they approached the village where not too long ago there was a battle. The air was also thick with the stench of death as rigor mortise set in. There was also a tang to the air that the mercenaries were now breathing as they entered the village. It was a dissipating scent that their bodies tried to dispel, although in another lifetime their lungs were comfortable with it.

The streets were quiet, the men who were to dig the hundreds of graves for the dead, lay themselves on the ground dead. There was no new blood they were simply dead from some internal working. Continuing on down the road the group reached the Daimyou's home.

On the ground in front of the home was the Daimyou and what was left of his consultants and the men of high rank. Their faces were frozen in a twisted form from laughter. All the men were dead, the same as the men before them dead from no external wounds.

A startled scream from inside the house drew the attention of the mercenaries, "My face! My beautiful face!"

And then all the pieces fit, they had found so many of the Shichinin-tai why not another; the tang in the air, the death of those who were left alive by an internal means, the pained screamed of a man about his face. Bankotsu stepped forward, "Mukotsu, come out here now. This is Bankotsu, and I wish to leave immediately, after pillaging the house. But first we speak."

There was a long pause, where only the sound of feet was heard. Than a head wrapped in a ripped piece of white cloth so only the eyes were visible peaked out from behind the shouji, "Bankotsu no oo-aniki?" the short man stepped out and his eyes scanned each of the five men before him, "I'm glad to see you all alive, but where is Kyoukotsu?"

"We haven't found him yet, so Mukotsu what's your story?" asked the young leader.

"I came to this village two days prior, and spent the night with a delightful woman. We fell asleep after dawn, her asleep on my chest. I wake up in the most horrible pain I have ever felt in this life time and the previous night's entertainment's charred body above mine. Once I left the remains of the inn I went to the Daimyou and when he laughed at me, I set loose my poisons. When I went to ransack the house I saw myself in a mirror, and saw that my beautiful face was ruined," replied the short man.

Suikotsu stepped forward, "I should probably look at his burns Aniki."

The leader of the old Shichinin-tai nodded as the stout man continued to talk, "You five are looking well, younger than when I last saw you. I bet your balls haven't even dropped yet Oo-aniki, to not know the pleasures of a woman must be horrible."

"I don't know what you mean, since I am happy with my life and soon we will once more be the greatest mercenaries in Nippon," replied barbarian bone.

The monk stepped back towards the horses and Suikotsu who was retrieving his medical gear. "Suikotsu, does Bankotsu know about sex?" whispered Renkotsu.

The doctor shook his head, "The only thing he associates with sex is rape, which he hates more than anything. It has been decided that Jakotsu will explain it to him when the time comes, he even promised to explain sex between males and females as well."

Renkotsu was going to reply, but Mukotsu's voice interrupted them, "So are we the Rokunin-tai now?"

"No," Bankotsu answered, "We will find Kyoukotsu, we are the Shichinin-tai. It is fate, and that we cannot fight."

Author's Note: So what did you think love it, or hate it just tell me. Thanks!

Na


	5. Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters, welcome to the wonderful (and addicting) world of Fanfiction!

Warning: Bankotsu is a guy (and 14 in the ficcy in the beginning), Jakotsu is also a guy (and 18 in this ficcy in the beginning). So if you didn't know **this fic contains at least SHOUNEN-AI (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys). **And throw me one for **Pedophile **since Bankotsu is under aged in our time. Oh and **Necrophilia **since Kikyou is dead. **Cannibalism, **because Kyoukotsu will eat anything including humans.

Author's Note: Sorry for the very long wait. I am on summer vacation so I can write more.

"_Deutsch" _means Jakotsu's speaking German

"Deutsch" means Jakotsu or Bankotsu is speaking German (and both understand it) Bankotsu will only know key words and a few phrases.

Happy Reading!

Na

The Right Pebble

_In the spring time of your fall, time is distorted and what is but a day seems years. But that is how life is when Fate plays his hand. So when your body aches with the need for crimson; it might take years but eventually you'll lay down winning cards._

Chaputa-go

It had been a little over a year, since Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, and Mukotsu had joined up with their old traveling companions. Bankotsu who was now sixteen was beginning to lose hope in ever finding Kyoukotsu.

Much had happened in the year; Mukotsu's burns had healed, as much as they would ever heal. The skin on his face, portions of his upper body and legs were permanently scared. To block the sun and the pain that the heat would bring upon direct skin contact, he covered all the scared skin with lightweight white clothing. With Bankotsu's new vigor against rape Mukotsu could no longer find free women to force himself upon and frequented himself often in the red light district.

After repeatedly questioning where Mukotsu would go at night when they stayed in the larger villages. His only answer being 'the red light district'. When Jakotsu refused to let his leader follow the burn victim, the braided man learned all that he would have known if his family and village weren't killed years ago. Although it made little difference he did not seek out anyone male or female to warm his bed. He felt as the leader of their group he should practice self-discipline, and poise.

Much to the arguer of the current six members of the band of men, Bankotsu refused to advertise themselves as mercenaries. His reasoning behind the matter being, that he did not want to become famous under any other name than Shichinin-tai. When it was suggested that they just use their old name like planned while there was only six members also fell through, Shichinin-tai was a bit too number specific.

But all of that was about to change, now that they had entered this nervous village. At first they assumed it would be another youkai slaying job, but as the six men walked through the still yet filled street they heard the hushed whispers.

The whispers spoke of a pass through a mountain only accessible through the next town over. But the town had been demolished the villagers killed sixteen years ago. It was also said that the thieves who had done this horrible deed were killed by _something_ not long after. This nervous frightened village said that anyone who tried to use the pass through the mountains would never make it out of the dead village. It was even said that sometimes late at night there could be heard the agonizing screams of a demon. And as it would seem a few days ago twenty men with an offering of rice meant for the shiro on the other side of the pass went into the dead village.

This news made the group of six, pause, "Renkotsu, what is the chance that the _creature_ in the dead village is Kyoukotsu?"

"I'd say not very likely, but than again the chances that you, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu happen along the village that Mukotsu was staying in and that Ginkotsu and I started a riot in; had worse odds," replied the green eyed monk.

Walking up to a lavishly dressed man outside one of the larger huts presumably the Daimyou. The teenager smiled, "Excuse me sir, but I am the leader of a small band of youkai taiji-ya. I overheard your predicament and would like to offer you our services. We are offering to free the dead village of its predator and assure that the offering makes it safely to the shiro so long as it has not been destroyed."

The elder man, to whom Bankotsu had made his offer, studied the young leader. He was going to refuse the boy until his eyes rested on the large oohoko. Than he decided to scan the other taiji-ya; they were a ragtag group, which he thought strange to include a woman. But in each and every one of their eyes there was this glint, an emotion that the balding man could not describe. But either way he ended up agreeing to award them depending on what the group accomplished.

The group of six men began to walk down an indicated road. They scuffed at the crud road block; knocking it over, they continued on the path. The air grew thick and the forest around them silent and still. The dull twinge of a smell became putrid the closer they became to the dead village.

Skeletons speckled the roads some obviously smashed to pieces by a horse and carriage. Not much further, they found the carriage tipped over on the side of the road. There were large holes in the wood as if made from rocks. Upon closer inspection there was still a chest of gold inside, and it was decided they would retrieve it later, on the way back through.

As they continued on the amount of skeletons increased in number as well as species. The majority was human, a good portion horse, and many more a variety of demons. Whoever had killed them all must have been strong and only two beings came to mind a taiyoukai or Kyoukotsu.

By the time they saw the first hut on the row, the rancid smell was so strong that even Mukotsu had to take a step back. Standing on a little red hill that held the first hut, the group could see the whole village. It was a grave yard, plan and simple. The aforementioned skeletons were just a hint at what lie ahead; the red earth was completely covered in bones. It was also seem that the entire village at one point was subjected to a fire for the only hut left standing was the one they were standing by.

Opposite the dense forest where the bones seemed to thin was what looked like an intact and fairly new cart, nearby they could see a mass of bodies just coming out of rigor mortis. The skin was sweltering and blistered and among these rancid bodies was a large figure with dark brown skin and hair. Upon a closer inspection it could be seen that the man's dark complexion was due mostly to the blood and dirt caked to his skin and hair. In one hand was the body of a man and in the other was the arm of said body half eaten. 1

"What were those odds that this man is Kyoukotsu, again Renkotsu?" asked the braided leader.

The cannibal turned at the sound of Bankotsu's voice and growled dropping his meal he began to stalk towards the men. Green eyes widened when he saw the large man begin to swing a ball and chain around, "I would say rather good."

"He'll recognize us Oo-aniki, he will," added Mukotsu.

When the large figure got close enough to the group bone crushing under his bare feet, he let the ball drop from his hand. Gripping the chain so that the ball barely grazed a rib bone on the ground, the large figure raised his arm and swung the ball and chain. His hand let fly the ball straight at the teenager.

Acting quickly, Bankotsu whipped Banryuu off his shoulder and with more force than usual, because of the bones, sheathed the tip into the earth before him. With a loud clang the chain wrapped around the blade of the zanbatou until the ball hung limply a few centimeters from the ground.

"Mukotsu!" growled the irate barbarian bone.

"If he is Kyoukotsu, he'll remember us Bankotsu no Oo-aniki," replied the scared man who was eyeing their attacker.

The mud caked man paused, eyes roaming the six men in front of him. For a long moment everyone stood frozen. Jakotsutou poised and ready, Suikotsu somewhere between calm and manic, the ball and chain around Banryuu pulled tight.

There were a thousand emotions swirling in the large man's eyes and than he whispered, "Ba… Ban… Bankotsu… no Oo-aniki?"

Everyone let out the breath they were holding the second evil bone opened his mouth. Bankotsu smiled and dislodged his sword, "Good to see you again Kyoukotsu. How about you tell us your story?"

The larger figure frowned, but than thought of who was requesting this of him and with a forced sigh he slowly began his tale, "When I was eight years old I remember falling asleep one night at the beginning of the planting season and having this dream about all of you, we were the Shichinin-tai a band of mercenaries with Bankotsu no Oo-aniki as our leader. When I awoke it was the end of the planting season and I was lying under my dead okaa-san. These thieves came here and ransacked my village. They killed all the villagers, except me. They had moved everything into this one hut here and burned the rest of the fields and huts.

"In the dead of night, I snuck in and killed the men. By the time I had done this they had already eaten most of the food saved from the fire and was planning on leaving soon. So although I ate very little it was not long until I ran out of food. I tried to go to the next village over but some dogs chased me back here. I think it was because I smelled of blood and death.

"The fire killed all the edible vegetation, so eventually I had to eat what I could find. At first it was animals from the forest, but the bodies started to attract youkai. And well I started to eat them; I mean why hunt an animal when there was meat already there.

"All the while I would kill all the ningen that came here; they weren't nice to me, so why should I be nice to them. Eventually there came a time when youkai and wildlife would be nowhere in sight. And I started eating ningen to survive. You probably find me repulsive Bankotsu no Oo-aniki, and are here to kill me."

Blue eyes widened, the braided head tipping back as laughter filled the deathly still clearing of death, "If I killed you, how could the Shichinin-tai make their come back? We didn't just spend the last year searching for you, to kill you now. I mean unless you don't want to travel with us."

Suikotsu stepped forward, "That dream was when our souls were removed from our bodies to resurrect our previous lives. In this life we all fell into a death-like sleep."

Evil bone backed up a step eyes wide taking in all the new information, "Iie, iie Bankotsu no Oo-aniki I would like nothing more than to do just that."

"Kyoukotsu, the rice that the men who came last brought is it still intact?" asked Renkotsu stepping forward, "we were hired to remove the threat of future passage through the mountain and deliver the rice."

"I haven't touched the cart they brought although a wheel broke," answered the muddy man.

"O-ke! So we do this job and that is it afterwards we reclaim our title as the Shichinin-tai, the greatest mercenaries in all of Nippon. Let's deliver that rice!" exclaimed Bankotsu.

The cross dresser stepped forward putting a calming hand on the younger's shoulder, "Ban-chan people will be suspicious, when Kyoukotsu smells of dead things and is covered in mud he'll need a bath and new clothes before we leave. Besides we also need to fix the cart, as well."

Bankotsu sighed agitated before Ginkotsu spoke up, "He could borrow my spare outfit Oo-aniki, and onii-san can fix the cart using parts from the one we found along the way."

Looking irritated Renkotsu reluctantly nodded his head, "While I retrieve the parts I'll collect the gold chest, and we can use the money to buy clothes for Kyoukotsu."

"There is a stream near by that I could bath in, but I have no bathing oils," added in the cannibal.

Barbarian bone turned towards his best friend, "Ja-chan… can he use your oils, bitte?" (please).

"Nein," replied Jakotsu sheathing Jakotsutou and crossing his arms across his chest. (No)

"I'll buy you more as soon as I can, Bitte Jakotsu," pleaded the young leader.

Jakotsu thought a moment than smiled. He began to speak secretly and slowly, "Dauf ich bitte meine Haar bei dir abwaschen habe?" (Can I please have you wash my hair?)

A huge grin formed on the younger's face, "Hai Ja, hai any time," Bankotsu then turned to the others, "O-ke, Renkotsu and Ginkotsu go get the things to work on the cart, and the gold. But leave that spare set of clothes here. Kyoukotsu you go take a bath. Suikotsu, and Mukotsu make sure that no one could connect him as the killer, and Suikotsu make sure he is healthy as can be. Jakotsu and I will check on the cargo, prepare the cart for Renkotsu, and depending on our stomachs, prepare a small meal."

Author's Note:

1 Rigor mortis is where a dead body becomes stiff and cold depending on the climate this occurs anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours. It lasts about 36 hours. After rigor mortis the body become relaxed and warm as it starts to decompose (unless frozen or embalmed). The best way to describe it is the body boils; the skin becomes red, blistered, bubbled, and bloated. Than it sort of semi-liquefies and simply slips from the skeleton. And that truly depends on the climate how long it will take to decompose. Bodies in cool, dry, dark areas can become something akin to mummified.

So what did you think love it, or hate it just tell me. Thanks!

Na


	6. Roku

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters, welcome to the wonderful (and addicting) world of Fanfiction!

Warning: Bankotsu is a guy (and 14 in the ficcy in the beginning), Jakotsu is also a guy (and 18 in this ficcy in the beginning). So if you didn't know **this fic contains at least SHOUNEN-AI (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys). **And throw me one for **Pedophile **since Bankotsu is under aged in our time. Oh and **Necrophilia **since Kikyou is dead. **Cannibalism, **because Kyoukotsu will eat anything including humans.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy it is sort of fluffy

"_Deutsch" _means Jakotsu's speaking German

"Deutsch" means Jakotsu or Bankotsu is speaking German (and both understand it) Bankotsu will only know key words and a few phrases.

Happy Reading!

Na

The Right Pebble

_Oh, the Truth I tell you- but not the whole Truth. With the information given you will assume quite lovely, exactly how I want you to. So when the Maiden cries- only crimson will she weep._

Chaputa-roku

The mountain pass the Kyoukotsu had once guarded seemed small and insignificant. But in truth taking this short cut through the mountain would cut out a good portion of the same journey if one attempted to go around the mountains wide base.

In some form of reconciliation for his prior act evil bone acted the animal for the cart, and since he has such a kind soul Ginkotsu helped pull the cart of rice as well. And that was how the newly reformed Shichinin-tai came up the winding road to the cliff side shiro, Bankotsu in the lead followed by the various other member of the band.

"What business do you have at the shiro no Mitokku-sama?" asked one of the guards at the gate.

Bankotsu smiled, "We are here to deliver the rice from the village on the other side of the mountain pass." There was a pause as the two guards looked at each other and then the seven men before them, then to the cart where a rice barrel could be seen. The guards nodded and motioned for the gates to be opened and the band of seven, be let in.

Messengers were sent almost immediately, one to the castle lord and the other to the kitchens. By the time the gate had settled upon its hinges and the mercenaries were able to gaze upon the large lavish shiro with its red roofs, many elegant rice paper screens, and gilded support beams; the messengers returned.

While the rice was whisked off to the kitchens the Shichinin-tai were lead to the lord who had requested audience. Bowing at the door the men entered a few more paces and bowed while Bankotsu moved closer to the lord of the castle halting a respectable pace away in a bow.

"I would like to thank you men for delivering the rice to me. But how ever did you get it through the pass?" said the young dark haired lord.

Standing up straight, Bankotsu replied, "We are the Shichinin-tai a band of mercenaries, who were hired to rid the dead village of its plague. Once we had done that it was our job to deliver the cargo if it was still intact."

"The Shichinin-tai you say? Did they not die years ago?" asked Lord Mitokku.

Smirking with some odd glint in his blue eyes the teenager answered, "There is good reason that we have inherited such a name Mitokku-sama, you could even say that in a past life we were the Shichinin-tai."

"I see," said the lord stroking his chin an evil glint in his eyes, "you know my birthday will come to pass in a few days and the guest list was so that I did not have enough rice to feed all the mouths present. That village, that insolate village that hired men of your caliber for a mere youkai taiji-ya job, was suppose to send the extra rice as severance."

Catching on rather quickly Bankotsu quipped, "If we had not happened along, your celebration would have been ruined."

The evil glint returned to the dark eyes of the lord as he smiled, "You are quite right, so I invite you to stay a couple days, I apologize but I will be unable to accommodate you for my birthday. But then I would like to hire you mercenaries- to kill the villagers that dare insult you and nearly ruin me."

The room fell deathly silent the servants and courtesans in a state of shock, the seven mercenaries in some form of blissful daydream. Well a few members seemed to not change and from whispered words Suikotsu's hair seemed to fall out on its own accord. Bankotsu grinned, "Our pleasure Mitokku-sama."

"Excellent, now I'll have the servants show you to your rooms, and please enjoy your stay," replied the young lord watching the servants lead the mercenaries out of the room.

One of the lord's advisers, a cowardly old man bald with a grey beard, stepped forward, "Was that wise my lord?"

"What wasn't wise about it that small insignificant village has the potential to be the pinnacle of trade now that the pass is open. Why would I not want to control it?" snapped the lord.

The servants led the Shichinin-tai, down one hall until one girl spoke quietly, "We apologize but some of the birthday guest have already arrived so we only have four rooms available if that is unsuit-"

"Iie that in fine, I don't mind sharing with my otouto," stated Renkotsu.

Mukotsu nodded, "Hai, and Kyoukotsu and I will share."

"As will Oo-aniki and I-" began Jakotsu.

"Iie, Oo-aniki should have a single. You pair with Suikotsu, Jakotsu," cut off Renkotsu. Black eyes glared at the green eyed monk and huffed, but nothing more was said about the subject.

Once they were directed towards their rooms and the servants left the men, the braided leader looked at the men, "O-ke drop off your traveling gear and then come to my room. Kyoukotsu could you bring the gold found in your village onegai." Everyone nodded and moved into their own rooms.

When everyone was assembled in their leader's single room, with the chest of gold before him Bankotsu spoke, "I know that I had declared this gold Kyoukotsu's, but I have been thinking that perhaps the gold should be split between those who need it at the moment. For example both Kyoukotsu and Ginkotsu need clothes made, and Jakotsu needs bath oils to replace the ones that Kyoukotsu used."

"That is fine Oo-aniki," replied the large green haired man.

"Arigatou, so then who is in need of something? And no Mukotsu women do not count," stated Bankotsu.

Renkotsu said, "I am running low on gun powder, and my fire liquid."

"I could use some more bandages," added Suikotsu.

"Only the clothes Oo-aniki," said Kyoukotsu.

Ginkotsu nodded while Jakotsu stated, "I only need the bath oils, and perhaps some face paints."

"You heard everyone Renkotsu, give everyone the gold they would need and Kyoukotsu you can decide what to do with the left over gold," replied the braided leader.

The refined metal bone began to count out and separate the gold as the tan giant spoke, "I think the gold should be used in this way again, Bankotsu no Oo-aniki, for when we need necessities like clothes." Nodding the men took their respected piles of gold or just left the room to do as they pleased.

It was not long until Bankotsu found himself being dragged through the market by Jakotsu in search of the perfect scented bathing oil and his correct shade of face paints. Jakotsu might have been picky and had a good taste for the finer things in life. But he had restraint. It would not matter how much he liked a particular thing, if he believed it to be excessive then he wouldn't bat another eye its way.

Once the sun began to paint the sky a brilliant fiery hue and Jakotsu had settled upon a floral scent for his hair and body oils. The men returned to the shiro and decided to make good use of the privately made hot spring and Bankotsu's promise to wash the snake bone's hair.

And this, of course would be the time at which a certain ex-monk had decided to bathe. Upon approaching the bath house he found the insane doctor leaning against the outside wall. Ignoring the man Renkotsu moved to go in and take his bath.

"Jakotsu is in there," replied Suikotsu easily.

Automatically freezing, his hand outstretched towards the screen, the bald man quickly turned towards his traveling companion, "Ara, I see… have you seen Bankotsu no Oo-aniki?"

Brown eyes looked up into green rather amused, "He is taking a bath."

"With Jakotsu?"

"With Jakotsu… all alone," Suikotsu laughed, "Renkotsu truly what is your problem with him?"

The bald man growled, "_He_ is disgusting, and Bankotsu should not spend his time on _him_."

"I see, Renkotsu. I hope one day you will see the error in your beliefs. You should also be aware that Bankotsu despite everything seems to be almost naïve to the matters of sex, even now. Not to mention that he is only washing Jakotsu's hair like promised."

"When was that promised?"

"In exchange for the bath oils, it was spoken in Doitsugo, remember?"

"What so now you speak that accursed language as well?" growled Renkotsu his face becoming red with anger.

Brown eyes chuckled, "Iie, but you should know by now that Jakotsu always request that of Bankotsu. I suppose if you had hair to wash than you would know the hassle long hair presents."

"So what are you doing here exactly? Waiting for _him_ to leave as well?"

"Actually Jakotsu had requested that I wait here and inform you that Bankotsu need to be left alone tonight to relax, and once I was sure that you would not follow me in to the hot spring I or anyone else who agreed to be quiet for that matter was allowed in," with a faint chuckle Suikotsu stood up and glared slightly at the stunned man before he slid the shouji open and stepped into the steam filled changing and shower room.

When Suikotsu entered the enclosed natural hot spring he found in the hazy steam filled enclosure that Jakotsu was leaning against the right side of the pool his long hair already pulled back in a braid like the one that was usually adorning their leader. And cradled gently in his lap was said leader long hair flowing around him atop the crystalline pool. Face calm and serene, blue eyes closed in sleep.

Jakotsu began to gather the dark strands of hair and although his fingers were not as skillful with braids as the teenager in his arms; he braided the hair, "I heard most of what had been said."

"Renkotsu is a bastard," replied the dark haired doctor, "tell me Jakotsu do you love Bankotsu no Oo-aniki?"

"Hai."

"But what about that young bandit, you remember?" asked Suikotsu.

Snake bone thought a moment before answering, "You mean the boy I kissed and actually kissed me back? We didn't have sex or anything. Amongst the death of his fellow bandits we kissed and when all seemed quiet I slit his throat, his blood tasted good."

"I am afraid that I don't understand Jakotsu."

"You see when I think of women for example I think of wretched filth that don't deserve to live. Or if I see a cute boy all I can think about is how good his blood might taste. The members of the Shichinin-tai, is a means for more blood. You see everything turns crimson before my eyes. But when I think of Bankotsu no Oo-aniki I don't see red or even pain and suffering but bliss, and love, and a place I belong. For I belong right here with him in my arms like this. Even if he never understands, or returns my feelings; I can live with it as long as he is by my side."

Sleep bone nodded, and thought a moment, "Well, unlike you two I do not like to soak until I am wrinkly like an old ojii-san so I am going to head off to bed. Do you need any help carrying him to his room?"

Black eyes nodded, and the two older men worked to carefully remove their leader from the warm waters and then into a hakama for sleep before dressing themselves and returning to their quarters. Once the elder men had laid Bankotsu on his futon, Suikotsu looked into black eyes, "I'm figuring that you are staying here for the evening."

Jakotsu nodded blowing out the candle as Suikotsu left the room. Curling up with his 'Oo-aniki' Jakotsu fell into a pleasant sleep.

The next morning blue eyes protested to their wakefulness as the warm body beside him got up and mumbled to the person in the door, "Arigatou for my bag Suikotsu."

"I'm surprised you are up before Bankotsu," replied the way to cheery voice for Bankotsu's sleep fog mind to register.

"The sun is already high in the sky it will be midday before soon, Ban-chan was just really tired, he needed this chance to actually relax. And I am happy he is taking it," replied the cross-dresser. That made it clear through to Bankotsu and he sat straight up, had he truly slept through the morning?

Suikotsu chuckled, "I'll leave you two to prepare for the day." With that the doctor slid the shouji shut and his footfalls could be heard retreating down the long hallway.

Moving to their own respected packs the two occupants of the single room began to rummage for a suitable outfit for the day. It was their day of rest at the shiro of their employer and Bankotsu knew he should try to dress up a bit. So he began to dig in the bottom of his bag in search of the haori and hakama that he had been saving for just such an occasion.

Fingers closed around a long thin object that seemed to have spheres on one end. Taking the object out of his bag blue eyes fell upon a blue hair pin. Looking into his bag he saw blue silk that had been bought over a year ago. Looking over his shoulder he noticed that Jakotsu had just finished pinning his hair up and was slipping on a pink yukata.

"Jakotsu, matte. Don't get dressed yet I have a surprise for you," said Bankotsu hurriedly.

"Oo-aniki?" asked the black eyed man.

Blue eyes looked at him, "Onegai Ja-chan, just trust me o-ke? Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so, all right?" There was a pause and then the head of dark hair nodded; pink cloth fell from the form as black eyes fluttered shut.

Carefully taking out the blue silk with lilac butterfly print, Bankotsu looked at the figure of his friend currently clad only in the lilac snake skin armor. Slipping in one of the elder's arm and than the other he could hear the inhale of breath at the realization that a finer silk was gracing his pale skin. Pulling the silk over his friend's shoulders he then reached down and picked up the discarded maroon obi and straightened back up to tie it around Jakotsu's waist.

Removing the hair clip from the long black hair he watched as it fell down the elder's back. Holding out the new blue hair pin, Bankotsu smiled, "Open your eyes."

Black eyes fluttered open, first meeting with the blue of his friend's own eyes and then with the hair pin in his out stretched hand than his eyes fell on the mirror that lay propped against the wall near the water basin, and his breath caught, "Oo-aniki why?"

"I got it for you a long time ago, as a present; I was just waiting for the right time to give it to you. And I thought now would be good, since it is a new beginning for us," replied Bankotsu, red dusting his cheeks slightly.

Enveloping the boy in a hug Jakotsu smiled, "Arigatou Bankotsu no Oo-aniki this is the best gift anyone has ever given me."

The rest of the day seemed to pass peacefully for the Shichinin-tai, for after their long search for Kyoukotsu they needed the day of rest. News that the mercenaries planned to leave the next morning reached the ears of the lord, and after the evening meal he summoned them.

"You summoned us Mitokku-sama," stated Bankotsu bowing.

"Hai, I would like to discuss the lives of the villagers and their holdings," said the young lord when Bankotsu agreed he continued, "I do not care how they die. But I wish to use their land to govern trade. So please leave as many buildings standing as possible and dispose of the bodies."

"We would like to request a hut for ourselves; a base- at which we spend time when we are not working. A place people may come to when they wish to hire mercenaries. Along with this we are requesting an initial yen fee for slaying the villagers," replied Bankotsu.

The young lord thought a moment rubbing his chin, "This seems fair, return when you have killed the villagers and we will discuss the exact amount."

Bankotsu nodded and backed up a cruel slow grin on his face, "Have a good night Mitokku-sama, you won't see us in the morning."

Author's Note: So if you couldn't guess the next chapter will be pretty violent. Oke fine it is a bloody massacre. I'll give points to anyone who can find me an air born poison that basically disintegrates bone or melts bone like acid. So what did you think love it, or hate it just tell me. Thanks!

Na


	7. Shichi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters, welcome to the wonderful (and addicting) world of Fanfiction!

Warning: Bankotsu is a guy (and 14 in the ficcy in the beginning), Jakotsu is also a guy (and 18 in this ficcy in the beginning). So if you didn't know **this fic contains at least SHOUNEN-AI (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys). **And throw me one for **Pedophile **since Bankotsu is under aged in our time. Oh and **Necrophilia **since Kikyou is dead. **Cannibalism, **because Kyoukotsu will eat anything including humans.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy it. This is so short! You know me all blood and details. Well I realized too late that the village was really too small and had no defenses. And therefore with seven members would have been boring to write out. So for all you sadist sorry.

"_Deutsch" _means Jakotsu's speaking German

"Deutsch" means Jakotsu or Bankotsu is speaking German (and both understand it) Bankotsu will only know key words and a few phrases.

Happy Reading!

Na

The Right Pebble

_Once the soul is stained with blood, no amount of water will wash it clean. The chains of hell have already claimed the red marked soul, so what is the point in stopping the blood flow?_

Chaputa-shichi

A thick fog coated the village that had the potential to be one of the largest trade pinnacles in all of Nippon; it held the roads from coast to mountains in its arms. But the people of this small village were quiet and frightened for just over the ridge was a dead village, where an evil apparition lived. Days ago they had sent six fool hardy youkai taiji-ya to the dead village and now all eyes were on the road eager to see them return or not.

Through the fog came the sound of slow steady footsteps, though it was the sound of only four separate feet. Being dragged along was the creaky sound of an old cart loaded with a good sized burden.

It was a sound that the people of the village had never heard in over a decade; the sound of something approaching them from the dead village at a slow leisurely pace. A hurried pace they have heard a dozen times or more, but the creature that lived in the dead village soon quelled such hast in death.

So fear and anticipation rose as the fog parted and the silhouette of two large men pulling a cart could be seen. A collection of gasps rose through the crowd one of the two men, the redhead was one of the taiji-ya they had sent off. A bit closer still and the people could recognize their rice cart, although not laden with rice but with five men. Breathing a sigh of relief, the taiji-ya returned, they were no longer plagued with the demon of the dead village.

The crowd dispersed seemingly happy to go about their normal peaceful lives, once such a thing was assured. The Daimyou stood before his home daughters at his side, the elder man his hair slightly graying was all smiles; today would prove to be a good day.

The slightly lopsided cart, due to the fact that one of the wheels was bigger then the rest, came to a noisy halt and the passengers all got off thanking the to large men for pulling the cart. The six men arranged themselves in front of the cart weapons drawn but lax, as the youngest stepped up to deal with the Daimyou.

"As you can see we delivered the rice," stated Bankotsu an easy yet knowing smile graced his lips.

The smile made the small village leader nervous, "Were there not six of you before?"

"Six? Iie we are the Shichinin-tai, we always had and will always have seven members," chuckled the teenager, blue eyes hard and piercing the man before him.

"The Shichinin-tai? But they died years ago," stuttered the Daimyou stumbling back a few steps.

"Ara, that was just a minor set back," the grip on Banryuu tightened, as the boy drawled, "You know Mitokku-sama sent us on a mission of his own; to retrieve something of this village."

"Ara, really what would that be?" asked the man his eyes darting every which way, he saw his daughters huddled together just inside the door.

Bankotsu smiled, his eyes became small and manic, "Your lives." Banryuu was swung in a swift arch, that the moment those words settled in the man's head it fell to the ground. The three girls screamed, and cold blue eyes turned towards them.

Immediately the three girls threw themselves at Bankotsu's feet bowed, "Onegai," said one, "We'll do anything just let us live."

Not one to be partial to begging, Bankotsu growled readying his oohoko for another strike. Mukotsu quickly stepped forward, "Bankotsu no Oo-aniki, give them to me."

Everything was deathly still for a moment before the young leader quipped, "Show them your face Mukotsu, if one of them screams or won't have sex with you, Jakotsu will get to kill them."

Almost eagerly removing the white cloth that covered his face Mukotsu looked at the girls for a reaction. All three had gasped three golden-brown orbs wide, but none screamed. Mukotsu laughed maliciously with glee, as the young leader turned towards his men, "Kill the villagers, and load the bodies onto the cart! Renkotsu no fire, Mukotsu watch your pets, until we need your poison." The village that once thought that the return of the men meant that their lives would be peaceful, were about to breathe their last breathe.

Children running in the streets halted at the shadow of a tall man, his hair black and face painted with green markings. They were going to question the man to whether he wanted to play with them or not. But before a sound could be uttered a clawed hand rose and slashed down across the chest of the nearest child. Using that as leverage to pull his body weight forward Suikotsu brought his other hand down upon the next child.

Screams erupted from the remaining three children as they ran off, the insane doctor chasing after them. A few concerned grandparents too old to be working in the field came out of the huts to see what the matter was; only to fall at Suikotsu's passing claws.

The river was lined with women doing the weeks wash, each one peacefully talking to another. They never even saw the figure clad in a yukata, his lips painted bright red sneering at the women. One of the women a younger mother on the end heard an odd zipping noise as something rustled a few of the nearby leaves. Turning her head she could not even utter a sound before Jakotsutou struck her dead, a clean cut to the throat.

Another one of the ladies upon feeling the sting across their own neck looked up and screamed upon the sight of her friend floating face down in the river shallows, crimson trickling down stream. Six pairs of eyes rose to see what the matter was, only to meet with Jakotsutou on its return trip.

The pale wrist flicked back over the pink shoulder, as black eyes scanned the eight bodies, "Filth," sneered snake bone turning and walking up the bank to the edge of the rice field, black eyes scanned the dozen female forms, "more filth."

The men in the fields fought back against their attackers, with pitch forks and hoes. But one-by-one they fell to the hands of the mercenaries. Some fell early on to the two large men that rushed the fields ax and ball and chain swinging. The cowards that headed for the woods were shot by Renkotsu. And the brave men who had made it back to the village were caught by the manic doctor.

Bankotsu had decided that he would start loading bodies onto their lopsided cart. He had known prior to getting to the village that as much as the Doctor needed his rest, Suikotsu would need blood. And thus the sleep bone would be little help with the clean up.

Picking up the bodies of a couple nearby children the braided leader was happy to see a few of the other already collecting bodies and bringing them towards his direction. Jakotsu came up the path from the direction of the lower lands he smiled and waved before bypassing the dead bodies of an old woman protecting a now dead child, and picking up a dead man his leg splinted.

"Oi Ban-chan, there are some filth by the river and in the rice field," said Jakotsu, as black eyes watched the young leader pick up the body of an old man in addition to the two children he already was carrying. Blue eyes nodded as they walked towards the cart.

Putting the bodies on the cart Bankotsu looked up at Ginkotsu and Kyoukotsu; far behind them he could see Renkotsu dragging a couple bodies out of the forest. Blue eyes returned to the taller members, "Ginkotsu, could you collect the bodies by the river and rice field. Kyoukotsu, Jakotsu and I will work on the fields and Suikotsu's kills. I don't think I need to tell you to leave Suikotsu alone for now."

The villagers were quick to kill as they were quick to believe that with the return of the 'taiji-ya' they were safe. But it took two horse drawn cart loads to bring all the bodies to the center of the dead village. They also picked up all the skeletons along the path to the dead village and placed them in the center with the bodies.

At which point a calmer Suikotsu opting to see no more blood, watched Mukotsu's pets; as the poison wielder took a ceramic jug very carefully to the dead village. Placing the jug on the top of the pile of dead bodies some not even cold; he walked quickly to the only hut and the other mercenaries.

"Renkotsu, can you shoot that jug from here?" asked the mist bone.

Aiming his rifle at the bottle the ex-monk nodded, "Hai."

"O-ke, this is highly dangerous so we should all leave- and as soon as the jug breaks leave Renkotsu," stated Mukotsu turning and beginning to walk back to the other village.

"Matte Mukotsu, are you sure this will clean everything up?" asked Bankotsu glancing at the short white back and then the pile of bodies and back again.

The white clad kotsu turned to look at his leader, "The contents of that jug might cause a small explosion upon contact with the bullet, but either the vapor released or the fumes will literally melt through the flesh and bone perhaps a few trees. If we find dead fish in the river then the water is contaminated and not safe to drink or use till there are live fish again. And the ground should be fine for the next planting season."

Bankotsu nodded and then turned to their large green haired friend, "Are you sure you are all right with this Kyoukotsu? This was your home."

"It is time to move on," replied evil bone turning and leaving the dead village. Slowly one-by-one the members all left, until there was only Renkotsu.

Once more setting his sights and aiming his gun he let the powder light and watched the iron smash the ceramic jug. Green eyes were curious of the mist bone's science and lingered. There was no explosion, but he could see that the pile had shrunk as if the bodies on top simply disappeared or perhaps they did melt.

Turning on his heel, Renkotsu walked swiftly back. Yes it was truly time to move on and they had such a great beginning all on Bankotsu own will.

Author's Note: The chemical used is Hydronium perchlorate or Perchloric acid all though not the strongest acid it was the best I could find that all its ICSC warnings stated 'Corrosive' even for 'inhalation'. Over 72 concentration could explode from something like friction. Since 19-year-old undergrads can't buy Hydronium perchlorate to run experiments for writing fanfiction I'm guesstimating that Mukotsu's solution was 50 or under. I highly doubt they would have Hydronium perchlorate in that time period but let me have my fun oke? Oh and if you didn't know acid can't corrode ceramic.

And I lied; Mukotsu will be getting some now. I swear I was typing and the next thing I knew Ben was sparing their lives! But before I deleted it I thought of some future twists I could put in because of them so they are here to stay for a few chaps at least.

So what did you think love it, or hate it just tell me. I hate to beg for review but I have very few reviews for this fic and none since chapter three. So I don't know if there is want for it to be continued so fast, since I refuse to stop a fic. Just so you know next chap is when things on a personal level start to take off for Ban and Ja, now that the group is together although it is a year after this chap so Ban is 17. Anyways one positive review is all I ask, or I might put the fic on hold, if I think no one is reading it and liking it. Thanks!

Na


	8. Hachi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters, welcome to the wonderful (and addicting) world of Fanfiction!

Warning: Bankotsu is a guy (and 14 in the ficcy in the beginning), Jakotsu is also a guy (and 18 in this ficcy in the beginning). So if you didn't know **this fic contains at least SHOUNEN-AI (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys). **And throw me one for **Pedophile **since Bankotsu is under aged in our time. Oh and **Necrophilia **since Kikyou is dead. **Cannibalism, **because Kyoukotsu will eat anything including humans.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy it. Thank you** Ai-Kusabana ( **for your lovely review! I'm excited this chapter has a lot, although you don't get to hear the sex talk (lol).

"_Deutsch" _means Jakotsu's speaking German

"Deutsch" means Jakotsu or Bankotsu is speaking German (and both understand it) Bankotsu will only know key words and a few phrases.

Happy Reading!

Na

The Right Pebble

_You say you know me, but do you really? You call me by a name, are you sure that it is mine? You tell me to do this and that, but were you there in the blood filled morn? Yes, I remember you; but you don't know me. So we are strangers, leave me be. _

Chaputa-hachi

The small village slowly grew to be quite the spot to be, whether it is for trade, or a break from trading; under the hand of Mitokku-sama. The small no-name village and the dead village became one large village known as: Bouekikou.

The Shichinin-tai themselves had grown in the last year, in terms of their name once more being spread through out the Kanto providence. Every few months the seven would leave the village and travel spreading their name and offering their services. There were even rumors going around that the Shichinin-tai never died, and those who had seen them almost three decades ago and then almost two decades ago with Naraku swore they were now some sort of Shinigami; since they seemed to age little in those three appearances.

Now the group was preparing to once more leave and travel for about a month, leaving the three sisters; Tsubaki, Megumi, and Hana, in their old home to watch over things while the mercenaries were away. Currently Tsubaki and Bankotsu were going through the food stores, while Megumi helped Suikotsu mend Kyoukotsu after defending the village (collecting his dinner) from an attacking youkai, and Mukotsu enjoyed the pleasures of Hana one last time.

"Bankotsu-sama?" asked Tsubaki.

The young leader turned to the girl, looking at her black hair how it hung loose and her rather revealing yukata, the blue eyed boy found rather unappealing, "Nani?"

Thick lashes batted over golden-brown orbs, "Did you want to take some fruit on your journey?"

"I told you we are only taking some rice and perhaps some dried meat. Now where could have that large bag of rice disappeared to?" replied Bankotsu angrily shifting some barrels to look behind them.

The eldest sister leaned over the leader of mercenaries and breathed in his ear, "Than perhaps you would like some dessert before you go."

"You know what, there is no reason I should be looking for the rice," Bankotsu pulled away from the girl and walked towards the pantry door, "if the rice isn't ready within the hour to go, I'll let Jakotsu kill you."

Golden-brown orbs watched the retreating back of the young leader of the band of seven, a heavy pout on. Turning around with an angry stomp, she moved towards the empty food barrels. Opening one that once contained sake; she grabbed a small sack and began to fill it with rice.

Suikotsu entered the room and leaned against the room watching the eldest of the poison wielder's pets, "You were right in trying to seduce the leader of the Shichinin-tai to gain your freedom. You were wrong in trying to seduce Bankotsu no Oo-aniki."

Tsubaki whirled around a flash of fright in her eyes, before it was replaced with a fierce glare, "Bankotsu-sama is the leader, Suikotsu-sama."

"He was unresponsive to your advances, and don't think to send one of your sisters after him either, Bankotsu would be unresponsive to them as well," replied sleep bone with a smirk.

"You can't know that! -Hana-chan- everyone loves her, since she is so naïve no matter how many times Mukotsu-sama takes her" exclaims Tsubaki!

"Everyone loves her except Jakotsu, and until Bankotsu requests the company of another to warm his bed, he belongs to Jakotsu," answered Suikotsu.

Mouth agape, Tsubaki screeched, "But they're both gu-"

"Oi Suikotsu," came the approaching cross-dresser, "Renkotsu supposedly came to Ban-chan's room before we woke up, and he cornered me and lectured me about raping innocent boys! You know I wouldn't rape Ban-chan, I would even step aside if he wanted some _filth_"!

The doctor sighed, knowing how unjust Renkotsu could be, "Don't worry Jakotsu I know you just fell asleep getting your hair braided." The tone of the sleep bone's voice spoke obvious to the lie it was.

Jakotsu shifted and spotted the shocked girl deep within the pantry, black eyes narrowed and a second later Jakotsutou coiled around her neck barely nipping into the soft flesh there. The bag of rice fell to the floor, amber eye wide with fright.

"You _filth,_ you say a word and I kill you, I could kill you now for spilling the rice. Prepare a second bag now, than pick up every last grain to wash with _hashi_," black orbs landed on the old sake keg filled with rice, "_you_ tried to _bed_ Bankotsu! He had come here for that rice, you were here dressed like _eine Hure _and tried _verführen_ him"! (a whore; to seduce)

Jakotsutou tighten around the girl making her yelp in pain, as blood began to trickle down her throat. The blades pulled back only to come quickly forward and wrap more fully around the girls torso up to her neck. First the blades around her waist sliced little cuts that stung. It wasn't long until her yukata was shreds and she let out an ear piercing scream.

Suikotsu put a placating hand on the younger man's shoulder, "Come now Jakotsu we wouldn't want blood on the rice, besides what would young Hana think? I know you don't care but Mukotsu does, and I for one do not wish to listen to his squabble."

The blades of Jakotsutou held firm, onyx orbs watched the beads of feminine blood roll down the slender neck, over the curvature of Tsubaki's bosom and between her generous cleavage.

The doorway suddenly filled, with the remaining member of the house, all seemed to be in varying states of shock for the actual reason for the scream. Bankotsu seemed to have an almost sick smile once spying the rice in the old sake barrel. Mukotsu surged forward Hana on his arm, "Jakotsu please, let her go."

"Why should I?" snapped the snake bone.

"Because," replied mist bone his voice dropping a few octaves, "Hana request that we marry, and she would like her sisters alive for the wedding when we return."

There was a moment of pause- the air thick- the room silent, and then ever so gently as if it were not a weapon that brought Tsubaki to a centimeter of her life the blades softly contracted and returned to their owner. The girl in her tattered yukata immediately stooped to the ground picking up the fallen rice sack and filled it. Once the sack was tied she was once more on the floor, blood dripping from her wounds as she carefully picked up a grains of rice with a pair of hashi.

"Well, I believe we should be leaving now," said Bankotsu turning and walking away from the kitchen. Slowly one-by-one the rest of the members turned to leave the room, to collect their provisions and meet outside.

When all seven of the band, were outside with their provisions and supplies for the trip; they all looked at their semi-permanent home. A reminder of what they needed to return to. The three sisters should have been outside to bid them farewell, but Megumi was tending to Tsubaki's wounds. Hana was there though, although her farewell was centered more on Mukotsu then the group as it should be. The members, who were there for mist bone's announcement, could see the truth behind the words.

The group turned slowly, and headed off down the road in an unexplored direction, in the crisp morning air. There was no idol group chit-chat passed between the seven men. Only the occasional hushed conversation between one or two of two the men.

Mukostu was whispering with Kyoukostu, shifting his eyes to the back of the line where Bankotsu and Jakotsu silently walked side-by-side. It did not take long for it to become quite clear that Kyoukotsu was clueless, and the poison master was ill at ease. Renkotsu and Ginkotsu didn't notice either of these phenomenons for they were keeping to themselves at the front of the group. Eventually Suikotsu walked up to the two confused Shichinin-tai and whispered his own advice. With a nervous sigh, Mukotsu dropped back to walk with the leader of the band and his best friend.

"Hello, Bankotsu no Oo-aniki, and Jakotsu," nervously said the burn victim.

Bankotsu nodded his head, "Mukotsu, is there anything that you needed?"

"I actually have a favor to ask of Jakotsu," whispered the white clad man his eyes shifting a lot, "… I was wondering if you could help me choose a wedding kimono and face paints for Hana, while we are on this trip."

"Isn't that something her sisters should do," spat Jakotsu, "and shouldn't the dress be her mothers, or made by her mother, or something like that?"

The shortest member gulped, "Hai, well we thought her sisters wouldn't be so compliant."

Black eyes shifted to look at the youngest member, and then with a huff, he replied, "I suppose I can help."

"Arigatou Jakotsu," replied Mukotsu with a smile that lifted his mask, before he ran forward to tell the news to Sui and Kyou.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful; they had only passed through small peaceful villages, which had no need for them through out the whole day. It was not long after sunset that they approached a city that had an impressive nightlife, a good portion of the shops still being open, and a variety of inns to choose from. They decided to stay there for the evening, for even if the city currently had no need of them; that did not mean that the same would hold through the night.

The Shichinin-tai chose one of the cheaper inns that was closer to the red district and got the usual four rooms, which Renkotsu thought that Bankotsu was taking the single. It was then decided that they would go to the public bathhouse down the road in the upper end of town and get something to drink there, with their bath.

The bath and drinks were nice except the refined metal bone made it quite clear that he was going to sit as far away from the snake bone as possible while still being out of the direct line of sight. Jakotsu ignored the whole show, while the barbarian bone sat next to, and very close to his best friend, glaring evilly at the ex-monk. Sleep bone sat on the other side of Jakotsu, mostly to support his friend and partially since he knew the cross-dresser would do nothing to him, when those dark eyes were only for Bankotsu.

Besides that small mishap the evening was peaceful until everyone was being escorted to the changing rooms after their baths, in their changing robes, both Jakotsu and Bankotsu had their hair down.

A woman coming out of a nearby changing room gasped and placed a hand on the Shichinin-tai leader's shoulder, "Chiaki-kun! Is that you?"

Blue eyes widened a fraction, as he looked at the short woman before him, with the long black hair like his, he new at one time he called this woman, his Sakura-obasan. But now, now he was no longer Chiaki, he was Bankotsu, and Bankotsu had no idea how to react to this woman.

"I'm so glad that I found you Chiaki-kun, we thought that you had died, with the rest of your family, but we never found your body," continued the woman tears welling in her eyes. Bankotsu could now see Chiaki's uncle behind the woman, and his cousins.

"I'm not Chiaki," the words came out as a broken whisper.

"Of course you are boy," replied Chiaki's uncle, "now we don't know what happened to you, for the last few years, but you'll be coming home with us." The man's hand now had a firm grip on Bankotsu's wrist.

A pale hand snaked from behind the barbarian bone body and gently up the side of his face, blue eyes blinked as the hand of his family were pushed aside and the figure of Jakotsu blocked the view of the crying woman. Dark eyes starred into blue for a moment, a split second trying to convey that the younger needed to stay calm and play along. With a slight nod, snake bone swooped forward and captured Bankotsu's lips with his own.

Jakotsu held the kiss there for a moment as to let the younger get use to the idea and the feel before his mouth began to slowly move against Bankotsu's. As the shorter began to respond in a shy uncertain way, snake bone pressed the kiss a little bit further. First he traced the lips pressed against his with his tongue, not insistent, but asking almost begging. When barbarian bone gasped and opened his mouth Jakotsu slipped his tongue into the hot cavern that he had been dreaming of.

After a long moment the snake bone pulled back a bit, running his fingers through barbarian bone's hair, before whispering load enough for Chiaki's family to hear, "Ban-chan, I thought I lost you in the crowd, when you promised me so many wonderful things tonight." One of Jakotsu's hands traveled down to get a firm possessive grip on a hip.

"What are you doing to my oi?" growled Chiaki's otooji!

Onyx orbs turned to partially be facing the apposing family, "You're not my otooji."

The man's face turned beat red, he was about to reply when Suikotsu called, "Aniki."

"Hai," both Jakotsu and Bankotsu said at the same time.

The sleep bone approached, "We need to get going you two."

They nodded and then turned to go into the changing room, before Bankotsu could completely escape the woman caught his shoulder again, and Jakotsu growled, "Gomen nasai but what is your name?"

Having regained his wits, barbarian bone smirked, "Bankotsu, and if you do not let go of me then Jakotsu will take that hand off for you."

The woman's eyes flicked quickly between the two boys who had kissed in front of her, "Isn't that…"

"Smart onna," smirked Bankotsu, "Hai, we are three of the Shichinin-tai. Now unless your nephew has been a mercenary for a couple decades he is not I. Now leave before I kill you."

The braided leader, continued into the changing room, not so surprised to hear that Renkotsu was angry at Jakotsu for touching the young leader. But at that point the youngest didn't understand what there was to get mad at, Jakotsu had helped him, and he figured that it was more important to discern the funny feeling in his stomach.

Like most of the disagreements between Renkotsu and Jakotsu it was the refined doctor, who ended the spat. Assuring Renkotsu that it was the first kiss the Jakotsu gave their leader, and that it was simply for the purpose of distracting the people who thought that they were related to Bankotsu.

"Either way," spat the ex-monk, "two male publicly kissing so when a majority of the people will think that they are brothers, we should stay hear!"

Sleep bone thought a moment, "I think that only Ban and Ja should go, since we already paid for the rooms, we can just meet up in the next village."

"That is fine with me," replied the cross dresser, as he brushed out his hair, "what do you think Bankotsu no Oo-aniki?"

"Nani ka?" said the leader shaking his head and looking around the room before moving to sit behind his friend to braid his hair.

"You and me going to the next village to avoid unwanted trouble," replied Jakotsu.

"Sure Ja, oi Suikotsu I have a quick question before we leave," said the barbarian bone, when the sleep bone had sat next to the younger he continued in a hushed voice, "My stomach feels odd. Do you think it could be anything serious?"

Brown eyes looked over the youngest member, he was obviously still a bit shaken up by the ordeal, and there was a faint blush on his cheeks, "No, I think it is just nerves," the elder than turned to the dark eyed man, "Jakotsu, I think it is time."

No one else would really understand, but Jakotsu knew that, that night as he and Bankotsu walked to the next village, he would be given a sex talk.

Author's Note:

So what did you think love it, or hate it just tell me. Thanks!

Na


	9. Ku

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters, welcome to the wonderful (and addicting) world of Fanfiction!

Warning: Bankotsu is a guy (and 14 in the ficcy in the beginning), Jakotsu is also a guy (and 18 in this ficcy in the beginning). So if you didn't know **this fic contains at least SHOUNEN-AI (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys). **And throw me one for **Pedophile **since Bankotsu is under aged in our time. Oh and **Necrophilia **since Kikyou is dead. **Cannibalism, **because Kyoukotsu will eat anything including humans.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy it. This chapter includes probably the most messed up "sex talk" in existence. If you have not had the sex talk I suggest you go do that before reading the chapter I am not liable for anyone's warped ideas on sex after reading this chapter.

"_Deutsch"_means Jakotsu's speaking German

"Deutsch" means Jakotsu or Bankotsu is speaking German (and both understand it) Bankotsu will only know key words and a few phrases.

Happy Reading!

Na

The Right Pebble

_There are two things in life with the same outcome, two things in life in which everyone wants one or the other. Love or a Slave. Both bind two entities closely together through pain, blood and tears. With different motives they push those around them farther away._

Chaputa-ku

Bankotsu and Jakotsu arrived at the next village it was rather small compared to the place that they had just left. There was a single and very run down looking inn, which only had one or two rooms that were available for rent. The owner of the inn stated that this was simply because the town that the two mercenaries came from got all of the business. The owner had offered to rent the two Shichinin-tai both of his rooms, but Jakotsu turned him down.

The dark haired boys went to their room and put down their things. Bankotsu wanted to immediately leave and see if there was any night life in the small town, but the elder of the two held him back.

Sitting down on his futon Jakotsu looked up at the younger boy, "Ban-chan, we need to discuss some things. Can you please sit down?"

Blue eyes looked over the sitting figure and sat down next to his friend. They just sat there for a long time in silence, finally Barbarian bone grew bored and asked, "Come on Ja, what do you need to tell me?"

Black eyes looked carefully at the younger man, "Bankotsu," the whole mood in the room changed, "I need to explain to you something very important, something that your family would normally explain to you; this is something that is related to one of the things that you hate the most-"

"Rape?"

"Hai, rape. But different, in a way, it is suppose to be a nice thing that creates children. Some people warp it to make it an evil act that is rape."

"Rape that someone enjoys, like Hana-chan and Mukotsu?"

Jakotsu smiled, "Hai, hai. But when you like it, it is called sex, not rape, or even making love. Rape means one person experiences pain at the hand of the person who receives pleasure. But sex feels good for both people, or at least that is what I was told. No you've seen people raped before, have you seen sex, Hana-chan and Mukotsu perhaps?"

Bankotsu shook his head, "Iie, I haven't."

"Well sex is like when a man rapes a woman, but without the blood, knives and pain. The motions are the same. A man when he likes a woman or even if he thinks the woman is pretty, his penis will… ano… ara… will… how should I say this, it will grow and become stiff and at this point he can… ano… stick it in the hole between the woman's legs."

The younger frowned, "That doesn't sound like it would feel good."

"Well you see, the guy needs to pull his penis out a little bit and put it back in, and you would repeat this movement."

"Why?"

"Well rubbing that area on a woman and your own penis feel good."

"O-ke, now what is the point of this again?"

"Because the woman can get pregnant from this and have your child."

"What about you?"

Snake bone jerked in shocked confusion at the question, "What do you mean?"

"Well you don't want to do that nice-rape with a woman, right?"

Jakotsu blushed, "Well, ano… iie, not really."

"Well, then why are you telling me this, if you don't need it then I don't need it either," replied a smug looking Bankotsu crossing his arms over his chest, looking expectantly at his older friend.

"That actually brings up another side to this lesson. I don't like woman, as you know. So if there was a man that I liked around… and who liked me back, then we could have sex in a different way, when we wanted to," blushed Jakotsu.

The barbarian bone yawned, "I'm getting tired, why don't you explain more in the morning, there is more to this stiff than just nice-rape, right?

"Hai, there is more than just the sex to tell you." The younger quickly braided the now dry hair of his, and his friends before the two of them laid down on the futon to go to sleep.

The next morning the two men got up and got ready for the day, when they opened their door to go get breakfast they found a couple bowls of hot miso soup by the door. Picking up their breakfast and moving back into the room, they sat down to eat.

After a few minutes of eating Bankotsu looked at his friend who was sitting across from him, "So what else do you need to tell me?"

Jakotsu put down his bowl and looked into the blue eyes of his friend, "I just wanted to tell you a couple things that would help you see the difference between rape and sex."

"All right, and what is it?"

"Well you see," started the cross dresser, "two people who have sex are called a couple, and couples do more than just sex."

The younger took a sip of his breakfast and cocked his head to the side looking at the elder, "Like what?"

"Well a couple will talk to each other, do stuff that they both like together, share things, share a home, a bed, and they will kiss each other."

"Like us," commented Bankotsu not looking up from his soup, "we do that stuff sometimes."

The pink-clad man chocked, "Ano… ara… hai, except we don't have sex or kiss."

"We did yesterday," said the braided leader nonchalantly.

Jakotsu blushed and his mouth hung open a little, he stared at Bankotsu for a long silent moment. When those blue eyes rose to question the elder the cross dresser was saved by a knock on the door, "Excuse me sirs, there are five men downstairs looking for you," came the voice of the owner through the door.

The dark haired men turned towards the door and than Bankotsu answered, "Tell them we will be down in a moment." They heard a set of footsteps retreat from the door and blue eyes met black, "Let's hurry up."

Snake bone nodded his head and silently got up leaving half a bowl of soup and went to double check his pack. The younger quickly slurped down the rest of his and Jakotsu's breakfast before picking up his own backpack and walking towards the door. Grabbing their weapons on their way out of the room, they walked down the stairs to meet up with the remainder of their mercenary band.

As soon as they were within reach of the others Mukotsu held up a wedding kimono, "Jakotsu, what do you think of this is it really pretty? I think it is."

The cross-dresser smiled at the Mist bone's enthusiasm he walked forward and took the kimono in hand he fingered the fine material between his thumb and forefinger. Black eyes studied the garment in his hands as he held it out before his person. Truthfully it would have not been his first choice. But Mukotsu liked it, and chose it himself for his bride, which would please Hana. And lastly the material and style was of a quality befitting the ex-daughter of a Daimyou.

"It is lovely Mukotsu, I think you should bring it home to her now," replied Jakotsu with a smile as he handed the material back to the shorter man.

The disfigured man smiled in thanks, "Ara, I couldn't do that we need to travel as-"

"Nonsense Mukotsu, Ja is right, return home and plan your wedding for the day of our return, it will be a great way to celebrate," interrupted Bankotsu with a smile, "Now if that is settled we should be leaving this village."

The shortest member grinned and bowed to the youngest, "Arigatou Bankotsu no Oo-aniki." Swiftly as if there was some demon on his tail Mukotsu scrambled out of the building and turned down the road that would return him home. A couple of the men that the Mist bone left behind smiled and waved, a couple waved although they did not quite grasp what had previously transpired, and one, Renkotsu frowned annoyed.

Kyoukotsu frowned and looked between the retreating back of his friend and his leader, not knowing what he wanted to do, or exactly why only Mukotsu left. Bankotsu just shook his head at the retreating form and began to walk in the opposite direction. Everyone remaining, including Kyoukotsu, began to follow their leader.

The Snake bone dropped back away from his Oo-aniki to walk next to Suikotsu, "Sui, I don't think I explained it right."

"I'm sure you did fine," replied the doctor.

"I really don't think-"

"He doesn't find himself attracted to anyone at the moment, when he does he will either remember what you said or return to you with questions," replied the Sleep bone, "and that is all you can do."

The remaining six of the Shichinin-tai walked half a day without passing another village or another person for that matter. There was a slight movement in the trees that everyone saw and as one they paused in their step and watched the trees on their right an eye occasionally flicking behind them trying to catch the source of the movement once more.

Through the trees in what seemed to be the far off distance a ghostly white figure danced above the ground weaving in and out of trees. Suikotsu was the first to recognize them and with a gasp whispered, "Shinidamachuu." Without a second thought or even a question towards his esteemed leader, knowing at the very least Jakotsu would understand the insane doctor tore off into the woods running towards the soul stealers.

The dark haired friends shared a look and than turned to see the quickly retreating back of their comrade and ran off chasing after him. Kyoukotsu looked between the brunette who ran with no explanation and his leader who was now chasing him, before following after. Ginkotsu moved to follow but Renkotsu held out his arm to halt the rushed departure of his brother. Then with a look they slowly made their way into the woods.

The leader and the cross dresser broke through the trees into a clearing were the shinidamachuu had been. They were just in time to see their friend run back into the trees in his chase of a dead woman that he believed that he loved. And just in time to see two other foreign, but familiar, figures to break through the trees on the other side of the clearing.

Instantly the atmosphere tensed and Jakotsutou zinged through the air wrapping itself around the red clad figure that had tried to draw his own sword, "Inu-Yasha!" exclaimed the Snake bone.

"You guys should be dead, I killed you," growled the half-demon.

Bankotsu froze the scene before him seemed to grip at his heart and deposit this uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. He wasn't worried about the life of his friend, but more for the reaction of his best friend had toward the other male, the hanyou. Anger began to well, grow and form from the unknown emotion making him queasy. Before he could formulate a plan he was hit. Hit in the shoulder above his heart hard, hard enough for him to take a step back.

Blue eyes peered at his opponents the hanyou, and the hanyou-filth who had her bow raised. There was another break in the trees as Kyoukotsu entered only being able to see the backs of his friends and the fronts of the enemy. He could clearly see that the cross dresser had the situation under control, and so awaited orders. The leader shifted his eyes from the determined and smug grey of the girl down to his shoulder that had since begun to sting.

There protruding from the flesh was an arrow. He had been hit before with arrows like this arrows that were not fatal. But this one was different it was a purifying arrow. It sensed the darkness and blood in the Barbarian bone's soul and tried to rectify that, but could not; all this special arrow could do was stop his blood from coagulating. He barely noticed the growing red stain. The stain on his clothes, which Kyoukotsu could not see from his position and that Jakotsu seemingly, cared not to see.

The leader of the grand mercenary group could hear the banter between his best friend and his prey, but Bankotsu was not registering the words and slowly clear words that had been muted by pain, morphed into a jumbled incomprehensible babble, a constant background noise that faded into blissful unending black.

Jakotsu heard the loud noise that came from behind him. He glanced quickly behind him to notice that Kyoukotsu was now there and walking forward towards him, with a worried face. I quick glance back at his captive he noticed the smug look on the silvery haired male. Worry seeped into the cross dresser's soul, returning his eyes to behind him his heart froze their on the ground in a pool of his own blood with Evil bone kneeling next to him, was his friend, leader, Oo-aniki.

In a split second Inu-Yasha was released from his bounds and the grand sword was dropped to the ground. Tears in his eyes Jakotsu practically dived on the prone body on the ground in great heaving sobs, "Go! Go find Suikotsu quickly!"

A shocked and wide-eyed Kyoukotsu stood looked around, sniffed the air and then hurriedly lumbered off into the direction that Suikotsu left. On the other side of the clearing Kagome held back the hanyou from doing anything rash as she watched in awe at the cold-hearted killers.

"Don't die Bankotsu no Oo-aniki, I'll do anything," the usually hardened solider wept. He wept until his eyes were dry, and then continued to cry as the never-ending abyss slowly blanketed his body and he passed out from shock. The last murmured attempt to bring to life his bleeding friend was a whispered, "Ai'shitero yo."

Author's Note:

**Ai'shitero yo:** I Love You

So what did you think love it, or hate it just tell me. Thanks!

Na


	10. Ju

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters, welcome to the wonderful (and addicting) world of Fanfiction!

Warning: Bankotsu is a guy (and 14 in the ficcy in the beginning), Jakotsu is also a guy (and 18 in this ficcy in the beginning). So if you didn't know **this fic contains at least SHOUNEN-AI (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys). **And throw me one for **Pedophile **since Bankotsu is under aged in our time. Oh and **Necrophilia **since Kikyou is dead. **Cannibalism, **because Kyoukotsu will eat anything including humans.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy it.

"_Deutsch" _means Jakotsu's speaking German

"Deutsch" means Jakotsu or Bankotsu is speaking German (and both understand it) Bankotsu will only know key words and a few phrases.

Happy Reading!

Na

The Right Pebble

_They say that numbers have meaning. Thirteen is unlucky, and Seven lucky. Who ever decided this? When all anyone wants is Two: themselves and another. And in the end there is no choice you're only left as One._

Chaputa-ju

Jakotsu slowly became aware the false black of the dream world gradually faded into the real black that one experiences with their eyes closed. And the cross dressers eyes were very tired, and he couldn't remember where he was so he lay still and calm with his eyes closed.

The first thing that the snake bone noticed was that he was on a futon most likely in a hut. The futon was not of a quality that he had become used to in the years of traveling with Bankotsu. They were the common type of mattresses not of the quality of the well off or the inns that wanted their customers return. Next he realized that he was alone on the futon since he had met up with Bankotsu that had become a rare and depressing occurrence. But there was a weight on the futon next to his, not the comforting weight of his leader, but the soft weight of a cat or a dog perhaps.

Suddenly and stiflingly manner the cross dresser remembered the events that occurred before he passed out, His love being hit by the arrow without his notice and then the tears. Worry seized through his entire being, he needed to know where Bankotsu was, right at that moment.

Black eyes flew open and the long body jolted into a sitting position. Franticly the head of long knotted hair turned to and fro until the onyx orbs landed on the younger man laying on the futon beside him. Jakotsu took no notice towards the brownish-red fluff ball that was thrown from the futon as Snake bone extracted himself from the covers and sat near the younger brunettes head. Carefully and slowly as to not wake the healing man, the yukata clad man checked to see if his friend was truly alive before lifting the braided head to rest in his lap.

"Kagome said you weren't to move him," came a small voice off to the side. Jakotsu jumped at the sudden sound and whipped his head in the direction to see a small kitsuni.

The cross dresser growled, "Who are you?"

"Shippou."

"What are you doing here? What are we doing here?"

Shippou huffed and crossed his arms as he tried to stalk forward in an intimidating manner, "Kagome brought you back here, saying we needed to help you two. After she healed your friend as best she could she left me here to explain things said would be angry if she or Inu-Yasha were here."

Black orbs widened at the mention of Inu-Yasha being nearby but then the comforting weight that was in his lap pulled him back to reality. And suddenly the pleasure of teasing the hanyou, or even the existence of the han-youkai was forgotten, "Will Bankotsu no Oo-aniki, be all right?"

"That is what Kagome said," replied the little fox demon ignoring the low growl from the elder brunette, "is he your best friend?"

Onyx orbs studied the child like character and than looked at the youngest occupant of the room. Those eyes studied the sleeping features of the man in his lap a soft smile spreading across those painted lips. Long fingers reached up and brushed away dark bangs from the sleeping eyes, "Iie, I love him."

"You mean like how Inu-Yasha sometimes loves Kagome, and sometimes loves Kikyou?"

"…I guess… but I only love Bankotsu."

Shippou tipped his head to one side and looked at the mercenary strangely, "But I remember you saying that you loved Inu-Yasha before."

Jakotsu was floored by this comment and looked at the little demon, "Well… you see… I-" the cross dresser sighed and nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "When I say I love Inu-Yasha I mean that as my enemy I would love to kill him."

"Do you still want to kill Inu-Yasha? What about Kagome? Or me? Do you want to kill me?"

Snake bone peered down at his leader as if searching for guidance, "I… guess not. Since you helped Bankotsu no Oo-aniki."

The little fox nodded and then yelped scurrying towards the door, "I was supposed to tell Kagome when you woke up." Black eyes followed the red blur out the door before chuckling to himself.

Looking down at his young leader he frowned and gently stroked the tan face in a slow regretful wanting. He wanted Bankotsu to wake up, wanted him to return his feelings, wanted to go home, and wanted to do anything other than worry.

The cross dresser's musings were interrupted by a feminine voice, "So you do love him?"

The snake bone's head snapped up towards the amused tone of voice and glared at the amused grey eyes, "What is it to you Filth?"!

"Nothing," replied Kagome, "How is he, how are you?" She asked taking a slow step forward.

Jakotsu shied away from the girl with a growl that increased in volume the closer she got. The young miko reached a tentative hand out toward the forehead of the sleeping mercenary, "Away Filth" screeched the elder man!

The movement was quick and before Jakotsu could register that the weight in his lap was gone the young time traveler was pinned up against the opposite wall by a very irate Barbarian bone, "You do not touch him Filth, now you will leave our sight before I slit your throat."

"Oh my," Kagome croaked out. I loud soul-wrenching sob spilled forward from the elder mercenary as he buried his head into his hands.

There was a pause and then Kagome was dropped, and the small leader had his friend in his arms, "It is all right Ja, bist du oke?" (Are you oke?)

"Nein, du… du!" sobbed Jakotsu (No, you… you!)

"What about me?" asked a confused braided teenager.

"You, I let you get hurt, and you could have died and _ich liebe dich_!" Jakotsu cried gripping tightly to the younger's top and crying into the fabric. (I Love you!)

"Ja, what does that mean? I don't know what that is in nihongo."

Jakotsu shook his head, "Can't tell you, not allowed."

"What… Ja-"

"He loves you Bankotsu no Oo-aniki," came a familiar voice from the door.

Blue eyes looked up to see Suikotsu leaning on the frame of the door, "Really?"

"Really," replied the doctor, "Since you're obviously better-"

"How is he even up right now?" meekly asked Kagome from the relative safety behind the sleep bone.

Suikotsu chuckled, it was border line manic, "Bankotsu no Oo-aniki has always protected Jakotsu from the evils that are women even in his sleep." Bankotsu glared at his friend before the elder man continued, "Oo-aniki, I found Kikyou… Bankotsu no Oo-aniki I humbly request to leave your ranks in the pursuit of love," he looked pointedly at the two occupants of the hut, "I suggest you do the same."

"Very well Suikotsu, I release you of your name," replied the young leader after a pregnant pause, where the blue eyes took in the bare and simple wood hut, wit only the two futons on the floor.

"Before I go Ban, you have been sleeping for three days a messenger has reached me it would seem that Hana's sisters tried to kill her, Mukotsu barely made it in time, only the newlyweds have survived. I sent Kyoukotsu back to check on their status. Renkotsu and Genkotsu are no where to be found I believe they have defected. And lastly I have left Banryuu and Jakotsutou outside of this hut, Kikyou is guarding them," said Suikotsu as he turned to leave.

Jakotsu had still yet to lift his head form the shorter's chest and Bankotsu held him tightly, "One more thing… Doctor… Hakushi, you know your last duty to the Shichinin-tai, if you see the defectors kill first, ask later."

The old sleep bone nodded and pulled Kikyou towards him, "Ban I suggest you and Ja," there was a pause in his words as he leaned down and kissed the miko in front of him, the doctor looked back up and mouthed the word, "chuu", before finishing, "he'll explain anything else you need to know."

The ex-shichinin-tai at that point walked out of their lives, at the same moment that Jakotsu looked up confused at the whole situation. Ebony orbs looked at his friend, and was about to ask what their friend had said when the younger whispered, "Chuu."

Snake bone blushed, "Can I?" Bankotsu nodded slowly a blush spreading across his cheeks. Jakotsu leaned in a pressed a chaste kiss to the younger man's mouth. He pulled away without pushing the kiss further; he did not want to scare his love.

"Do you want to leave this place?" Bankotsu whispered with a smile, "you could continue explain stuff to me when we get to an inn." Jakotsu blushed and nodded. The two got up and left the hut, outside were their weapons and packs.

As the two got ready to depart, Jakotsu asked, "So are we no longer the Shichinin-tai?"

Bankotsu swung the pack onto his back and hefted Banryuu over his shoulder, "I suppose."

"I don't like our old names."

"Me neither," He started to walk off down the path the only acknowledgement he gave towards the Inu-Yasha-tachi was a raised hand. Jakotsu didn't even notice the Filth or Inu-Yasha, "But we gave each other those names before the Shichinin-tai, we can keep them afterwards."

"If we find the defectors can I kill the monk?" asked Jakotsu as he walked down the path next to his friend… boyfriend.

"What do you love him now?"

"I would love to kill him, since I only love and want you," replied a smug cross dresser as he swung an arm over Bankotsu's shoulder.

"Ai'shitero yo Ja."

"Ich liebe dich Ban."

Author's Note: Owari, Fini, Done, Over, Not to be continued, ThEnd (that was purposeful).

For all my readers I thank you.

**Ai'shitero yo:** I Love You

**Chuu**: Kiss

So what did you think love it, or hate it just tell me. Thanks!

Na


End file.
